Reality bites
by megmeg999
Summary: Takes place after Bite Club . Michael's having second thoughts on his relationship with Eve. Claire's the one that supports him. But what happens when those friendly nights turn to something much more meaningful? Like love?  Crappy summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1:Over Reactive and worried

Michael's POV:

It was getting late, nearing nine o'clock. Claire was still not home from the lab today. I'd warned Myrnin that keeping her after dark was a risk, to her and to me, because I would end up having to go to get her. Yes, I was a vampire, but I'd only been one for about a year. But that didn't mean I wanted to go out and protect her at night. I hated being out there as much as anyone else. I didn't trust most of these vampires, not like Claire did.

Claire . . . she trusted anyone. A little too much if you ask me. What with her psychotic, half crazed vampire boss, and Oliver, and Amelie, and now me. I would never hurt Claire, she was like my little sister, my sweet, innocent, yet beyond stubborn little sister.

I strummed at the strings of my guitar, though my thoughts were far past playing some random song I'd written. No, my thoughts were

lost and wandering elsewhere, filled with worry. I sighed, and gave up, setting my guitar on the edge of the couch beside me.

Eva was standing at the door of the kitchen looking at me, it was surprising, because I didn't even hear her walk over. "You okay, Michael?"

I nodded. "I'm just wondering where the hell Claire is. It's not like her to not call."

"Yeah, I know. I'm worrying too. But she's a big girl, and she has the protection of the Founder, so I think it's safe to say she's okay."

I shrugged and just sat at the end of the couch, waiting. Eve looked up from her watch as the door knob jiggled, and Claire stepped inside. I was over to her in three strides. "What the hell, Claire? It's hours past when you are supposed to be home. Why didn't you call? Did you forget where you are!"

She just stared at me, a smile playing on the edge of her lightly glossed lips. "Sorry, _Dad_. I wasn't out with a boy. I was working. You know that. Myrnin took a little longer explaining some symbols to me. I promise to call next time I'm going to be late."

I just stood there, kinda unsure what to say next. "Oh, well, okay. Just remember to call next time. We worry about you."

"Especially me." Shane said as he descended the stairs. He smiled at her and her face lit up like a disco ball. "I was worried I had to kick some vampire ass." He kissed her ever-so lightly on the lips before taking her bag for her.

"Yeah, Michael's illustrated that for me all too well. I'm sorry. I'll try to be on time more. We're still trying to do some damage control from Bishop's latest drop by. Thank god he's dead. I don't know if I can handle the extra work Amelie has for me."

"Maybe you should quit."

She just looked at me, like I was being ridiculous. "We both know I'm in no position to turn down whatever the Founder tells me to do. I'm kinda her property." She held up her left wrist to show me the Founder's bracelet still attached to her arm.

"Right." I mumbled.

Before I said anything else, I just walked toward the kitchen to Eve.

"_What's wrong with Michael?" _I heard Claire say with my vamp hearing.

Shane was silent, he clearly was unsure himself. Frankly so was I…


	2. Chapter 2:Dreams

Claire's POV:

Michael kinda stomped off toward the kitchen, leaving me and Shane a bit confused. "What's wrong with Michael?" I whispered to Shane.

He shrugged and pulled me upstairs, setting my backpack in the corner of the foyer. We went up to my room and he shut the door behind himself. Before I even had time to blink, he had pushed me against the wall, kissing me fiercely. But I didn't fight. I let myself be swept up by the passion and intensity of the kiss as his lips traveled the length of my jawline down to my neck.

"I love you," he murmured against my skin.

I couldn't say it back, not from not wanting to, but from the inability to. My breath was coming too ragged and fast. He wasn't upset by it, he knew why I couldn't. He smirked and went back to my lips as we got lost in our own little world…

Michael's POV:

I could hear her soft murmuring as she slept silently. Her faint snores, and mumbling as she slept. I laid in bed, my right arm behind my head and Eve's head resting in the crease of my left arm, snuggling against my bare chest. We hadn't gone anywhere tonight, but making out wasn't out of the question. Unlike Claire and Shane.

I knew they'd had sex before, but it never bothered me like it had been recently. Why? I wasn't jealous. I just kept thinking every time I saw them together how not right Shane was and how nowhere near good enough he was for her. And I wanted to beat myself up for thinking that. Shane was my best friend, and thinking that went against every guy code in the book.

Eve tossed and turned a bit in my arms before opening her eyes and smiling up at me sleepily. "Hey, what are you doing up?" I whispered sweetly.

She frowned. "I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

She hesitated a second. "I had a dream you left me for Claire. Then ran off and went rouge vamp together."

I tried so hard to not laugh. But I couldn't help it. I broke out into a hushed laughter. "Claire and I could never. She's not even a vampire."

She smacked my chest, not that I felt it, but I got her point. "It's not funny. I'm serious. You two looked happy together."

I hesitated, but not long enough for her to notice. I kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep babe, clearly it was a dream. Don't fill yourself with worry over nothing."

She smiled. "You're right. As usual. I'm sorry." She kissed me on the lips and murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said halfheartedly.

She drifted quickly back into a deep sleep state within a few moments. It hit me that when she said she'd seen me and Claire happy and together, my heart had leaped with hope a bit. No, it couldn't be. It hit me hard that day. Right there, in that moment. I liked Claire. I more than liked her. I couldn't go so far as to say I loved her yet. _Yet?_

What the hell was wrong with me? Claire was like my little sister. She was the best friend to my girlfriend, and my best friend's girl. I couldn't like Claire. That was just wrong, on so many levels.

I slid out of the bed carefully, trying not to wake up Eve, than slipped out into the hallway. I stopped at Claire's door; her and Shane were both sleeping. I couldn't hear them breathing as they slept. What was I doing? Why did it matter if they were sleeping or not? Why should I care what they're doing? I knew they were both home, that's where my involvement should have ended.

I groaned internally and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my sports bottle from the back of the fridge. It bothered me to have to drink it, but the taste was just too good. And the feeling that it gave me, that warm feeling, almost like you're sitting out in the summer sun as it soaks into your skin. It was a feeling of power, and I loved it. Plus it protected my family, it kept me tamed so I didn't try to hurt them.

I chugged it in a few drinks and went to grab another. I heard soft footsteps descending on the stairs in the living room. Eve? No, these were even gentler than small Eve's. Claire. She stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep, and clutching Shane's button down shirt to keep it closed walked to the counter. She didn't see me.

She grabbed a glass and started for the fridge. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake, she was just too tired to open them. She bumped into my chest and grunted. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me. "Hey Mikey. Sorry. I didn't see you. What are you doing in Myrnin's lab?"


	3. Chapter 3:Late Night Chats

Michael's POV:

I chuckled. "Claire, you're at home. Not Myrnin's."

She looked around, her eyes struggling to see in the darkness. "Oh, hmm, I am." She looked down to her closed and all her attention was drawn back to reality. She gripped closed the already buttoned shirt. "Shit, I am. What the hell? I really need a break from the lab."

I nodded. "It would seem. You want something from the fridge? I'm gonna get something to drink."

She nodded. "Water bottle, please."

She walked into the living room and was back in a second, wearing a pair of sweatpants she seemed to always wear, blue and white pinstripe, and fit very nicely around her waist. She still had Shane's shirt on too as she sat down at the end of the table. I handed her the water bottle and sat on the chair opposite of her. She looked me over a second and tapped the table space next to her left. "Sit here. It's better for talking. We don't have to yell across the table and wake everyone else."

I smiled at her and moved to sit next to her. She twisted in her chair a bit and smiled as me as she took a sip of water. "I see you calmed down more."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just worried. You know how dangerous it is. We don't know how much damage there is from Bishop's latest trip, I'm just worried about you." That wasn't a lie.

"Thanks."

There was silence a few moments, we just watched each other. I took in the scent of the atmosphere as she filled the air with her sweet breath and lemon shampoo aroma. I memorized the look on her face, that innocent smile that played on her lips as she noticed my staring. "What?"

I pulled back to reality and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just out of it tonight."

"I don't blame you. It's like three in the morning and you look like you haven't slept at all. Eve keep you up?" she winking playfully, and we both laughed.

"No, not tonight. Just stuff going on in my head. My brain has a mind of its own tonight. What about you? I heard you and Shane getting a little friendly last night. Not that I was listening in. You two were just a little loud." I teased.

Her cheeks turned ten times redder than already were. "Wow" she laughed. "I really didn't think we were being loud."

She hid her face from me, letting her silky brown hair create a veil around her blushing face. I pat her hand as it rested in front of me on the table. "Don't worry about it kid, nothing to be ashamed of."

She laughed and looked at me. "Subject change…" she cocked her head to the side slightly as she looked into my eyes. "What _are_ you doing up? Everything alright?"

Shit, I'd forgotten why I was here. I was too caught up in the moment, laughing and enjoying Claire's company. I didn't wanna tell her I thought I liked her, I wasn't too sure of it myself. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep. One of those nights I guess."

Claire's POV:

The lair. I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes that he was lying through his teeth. But I didn't want to push him. I knew he would tell me if he wanted to. Maybe it really was just that. A bad night. I nodded. "Alright, if you say so."

I looked down to the table, hoping the serious blush was faded enough that even Michael couldn't see it. I noticed his hand was still rested on mine, but he didn't seem to. He followed my gaze and quickly took back his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled than cleared his throat. "So, what about you? Was that dream what woke you up? What happened exactly?"

Thank goodness, he did change the subject. I looked back up to him, his face being lit up by the moon as it sent streaks of light into the kitchen. He looked like an absolute angel. Not that he didn't always. I mentally smacked myself and told myself my _boyfriend_ was sleeping upstairs in my room. Michael was hot, and totally sweet, but he was with someone else, as was I. I let that ship of hope for Michael sail the day I moved in here.

Michael's POV:

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was having this dream that Myrnin was keeping me there to find a spider mate for Bob instead of doing real work. He said to search every inch of the lab because she had escaped. Turns out that Bob had eaten her. Poor little Fiona. Never had a chance. Then I remember Myrnin saying it was late and I needed to stay there because it was too dark to risk going out to go home. Than poof, I wake up and I'm standing in front of you. Stupid dream really, it was a little funny though because Myrnin had gone far enough to make little vampire bunny slippers for all of Bob's legs. Stupidest dream ever."

She laughed, and I joined in quickly after. "That's an odd dream. Well, to each his own. I'm not judgin' you on what you dream of."

She smacked my arm. That's twice tonight so far I've been hit. "Not funny. Whatever. Just drink your plasma, vampire." She laughed.

I laughed and raised my sports bottle before taking a swig. I watched her as she played with the bottle cap, twisting it and untwisting it. She looked so sweet and innocent, as she always did. And I started thinking about the day she came to my home, looking for a place to stay, so beaten and broken, and on the brink of crying, but still so full of strength and power, ready to take Monica on and be brave.

Than my mind instantly jumped to a few weeks ago when Shane had accused me of thinking about Claire in other ways than a sister. Right in front of her and Eve. Sure he had been the glamour talking, but the truth was, he was right. I had started noticing little things about her, the smile she always had, the shape of her curves as she got older, and the way her hair flowed nicely around her beautiful face, looking perfect with her brown eyes. I hadn't thought it at the time, I thought it was just me being a guy, noticing a cute girl, but tonight, I realized something much more. I really did like Claire. She was not the little girl we took in for protection; she was so much stronger, powerful, and beautiful than before. She was a woman, and one I'd grown to really get to know. And vice versa

She was the one I told about my ghostly state first, grant it she found out, but I didn't have to tell her details. I wanted to. She's the one that I feel the need to protect the most, even above Eve. She's the one I think of first when I see some vampire danger or just danger in general. She accepted my being a vampire more than anyone. And lately, it seems she's the one I wake up thinking about, no matter the fact that it's Eve, my girlfriend, at my side every morning.

She poked my arm, and snapped her fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Michael, are you sure you're alright?"

Hesitating a second, I decided it wasn't best to tell her how I felt. I didn't know if I wanted to or not. I loved Eve, Claire loved Shane. But I seemed to be loving- er, I mean, liking…liking Claire more and more each day. I nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Maybe I just need some sleep."

She nodded. "I agree. You definitely should. You're really out of it." She stood and threw the empty water bottle away. "I think I'm going back to bed, I'm beat."

"Yeah, best to not go to class tired."

She cursed under her breath and groaned. "God, I have class."

"You could skip. You can hang with me at work tomorrow."

She contemplated that a moment. "Hmm, that'd sound interesting. A day in the life of Michael Glass. Now that would be a good book." We both laughed and she smiled. "Hmm, I'll think about that offer. It's not like I'm behind in class."

"You do that. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and came and kissed me on the cheek before resting her hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight Michael. Try sleeping. You really do look exhausted, and I didn't think vampires could do that."

I pat the hand that was rested on my shoulder and smiled up at her. "I will. Promise. Goodnight."

Her smiled grew and she walked out, taking each step two at a time up to her room. I sat there until I heard her door close silently.

I took one last swig of my drink and put the rest in the fridge, then returned to my room where Eve was still fast asleep. I slipped into the bed, and settled myself. Eve only woke for a second, and not enough to notice I had been gone. She simply adjusted herself to curl up into my side and drape her arm over my chest.

I sighed, wishing somewhere deep down that it meant something, and it did, but nothing like it used to. I realize that now it meant nothing compared to how it used to, and I hated myself for it. I kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep, just as I had promised Claire.


	4. Chapter 4:Another Fight

Claire's POV:

I showered and changed quickly, running late as it was for class. I hadn't meant to oversleep, but I did. It was probably staying up late talking to Michael. He'd looked so focused on something , and it looked like it was bothering him. He might not have wanted to tell me, it was probably a guy thing. Maybe if I had some more alone time with him, he would tell me…like if we had the day together at work! Maybe taking Michael up on his offer to hang out was a good idea.

I walked downstairs, Shane was standing in a tee and pajama bottoms, sipping coffee. Eve was frying bacon and eggs, and Michael was sitting at the end of the table, opposite of Shane, as he drank his coffee and read the paper.

I pat Michael's shoulder as I passed. "Anything good?"

He looked up to me and smiled. "No, just more sports crap. The stats aren't even that great. But they're Morganville stats. They got more killings than touchdowns." And not the _you got creamed_ killings, the _your dead_ killings.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I poured myself coffee. I set it on the table and went to stand behind Shane. He was about to speak but I grabbed the sides of his face from behind, turned his face up to me and kissed him fiercely. His arms snaked around to pulled my head closer to his and deepened the kiss.

"Didn't you two get all of that out of your system last night?" Eve said, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Michael.

He kissed her as thanks and ate. "Don't make fun of them. We're just as bad."

Eve and me laughed. Shane gagged. "Don't make me sick while I'm eating."

"Technically, you're not. I haven't given you food. So be nice to me until your served."

He flipped her off and I smacked his arm, taking my seat between him and Michael. "Play nice you two. I swear you're worse than an old married couple."

They both looked disgusted and made gagging noises. After a few seconds, they returned to their business. Michael and I exchanged a smile of amusement and returned to drinking our coffee as well. Shane looked at me a moment, a confused look on his face, and then stared at his watch. "Is my watch broken? Or are you super late for class Claire?"

"I overslept. I'm just gonna skip out today." I looked at Michael. "Actually, if your offer's still on the table, mind if I tag along with you at work today?"

Michael's face lit up. "Really? You wanna spend all day at the music store with me?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, we don't hang out too much. Thought it might be good girl/vamp bonding time. 'Ya know?"

He nodded. "Sounds good to me. Be ready at ten." He finished up the last of his breakfast and kissed Eve on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

Shane just stared at me. "What the hell? Why would you skip school for Michael? You never skip school for me, and I do a lot to try to convince you."

That was true. He'd do _a lot_ to try to give me a reason to stay, and it was always tempting but I'd never accepted. "That's not entirely true. I'm not skipping for Michael."

He grunted. "Bullshit. I warned you about this weeks ago. He don't see you as his friend anymore Claire. He has the hots for you. Why can't you see that? You're walking right into that vampire's trap."

My temper flared. Not again with this crap. Michael was more than a vampire, he was a good guy, and one that didn't like me. Why did Shane have to be such a jerk? I opened my mouth to yell at him but Eve was standing between us in a flash. "Now, now. Let's not say something we'll regret. It's too early to fight. Don't piss me off. I haven't had my coffee yet."

I breathed deeply and relaxed. "Shane, don't start that. You know I love you. You're being paranoid. Don't start going bonkers on me because you're worried Michael has the hots for me. He doesn't. He's said to me before that I'm just a kid, let's not take it past that. I'm happy with you."

He was breathing fast, but it slowed as his temper cooled down. He finally sighed and nodded. "Right, right. Fine. Whatever."

He got up and kissed my cheek than stomped out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "He can be really immature sometimes."

Eve nodded as she took her seat in Michael's old chair, eating and drinking coffee. "That's for damn sure. He's really PMSing lately. And they call us hormonal. He's always been bad, but this is just ridiculous. He gets jealous of _rocks_ being too close to you. How could he think something of Michael like that? Michael's a better friend than that."

I nodded. "You're totally right. Shane just needs some time to cool down. He's had a lot surface lately because of that glamour, it's gonna take some time to work down from that. I don't expect that to die after a few days." Or weeks, but that's besides the point.

We sat in silence as we finished breakfast.

Michael's POV:

I stood in the shower, listening to the sound of Claire and Shane arguing, and Eve breaking it up. I am not going to lie, I was kinda pleased that I'd done that. I hadn't intended too, but it just might be enough for Claire to see that Shane doesn't deserve her. I don't want a window of opportunity to get her, but at the same time I did.

"_He can be really immature sometimes." _I heard Claire say to Eve after Shane stomped out and up to his room.

"_That's for damn sure. He's really PMSing lately. And they call us hormonal. He's always been bad, but this is just ridiculous. He gets jealous of rocks being too close to you. How could he think something of Michael like that? Michael's a better friend than that."_

Eve's words made me ache inside. Because I wasn't. I was happy Claire and Shane were fighting, I was happy to have a small chance at her, and I wanted Claire, I really did.

"_You're totally right. Shane just needs some time to cool down. He's had a lot surface lately because of that glamour, it's gonna take some time to work down from that. I don't expect that to die after a few days."_

I laughed once and rolled my eyes. Yeah, right, like the glamour is really what's to blame for his being a dick to his girlfriend. They'd gone silent for the most part, no more conversation between the girls. I finished up and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out into the hallway, heading for my room. It startled me to nearly bump into Claire. She was at the bathroom door, passing by to her room, and apparently I'd startled her as well.

"Oh, jeeze Michael. Don't scare me like that. I'm gonna have a heart attack one day from you."

I tried not to laugh. "Sorry, thought you'd hear the door opening." Didn't need to tell her that she'd scared me as well. Me, the vampire.

She gave me the once over, and turned her head, a faint flush of color going to her cheeks. "Right, well, I'll let you get to changing or whatever it is you're doing. Didn't mean to interrupt." And she walked away.

It was really amazing how empty I felt without Claire. I'd never noticed that before. I quickly went to my room and changed. It's was a few minutes past ten when i headed for the door. Claire met me at the bottom of the stairs, her denim jacket on, and purse in hand. Eve and Shane were nowhere to be seen.

"Were is everyone?"

"They left for work."

I looked deep into her gentle brown eyes. "Is he still mad?"

She frowned. "You heard the fight?" I tapped my ear. "Vampire hearing. Forgot. Whatever. It's done. Let him just chill for the day. By dinner, he'll have bounced back."

I nodded and walked to the door, holding it open for her. "Ladies first?"

She smiled and walked out, me following her to my car. "This is going to be an interesting day." She mumbled.

"That it is." I said silently to myself.


	5. Chapter 5:A Day Alone With Michael

Claire's POV:

The ride to the music store where Michael worked was quick and easy. Michael was a gentlemen and opened my door for me when we got there. "What do you do here again?"

He walked behind me as we walked into the store. "I just tune the guitars and kinda act as a sales associate. Nothing major. But the place is tinted, there's an underground garage, and it's a decent pay. Every musical vampire's dream."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sound's heavenly."

There was a short, stocky man with greying black hair pulled into a neat pony tail behind the counter. He looked like a Geddy Lee wanna bee, and had a Rush 2112 CD cover tee. He looked up from the books he was working on and smiled, than looked at me, and confusion crossed his face. "Morning Michael, your early for your shift. Who's this catch? Eve I presume?"

I blink a second, surprised. "No, no. That's Michael's girlfriend. I'm Claire. His roommate."

He stared at me a second, and looked to Michael. "Did you trade up?" Trade up? What the hell? Is Eve a car to these guys or something?

Michael shook his head. "Be nice. No, Claire and I aren't together. She's just a friend. She's joining me for the day, that is if that's alright."

The guy shrugged. "Not a problem, I guess. Just don't go getting busy in the supply closet. I still expect you to work."

I opened my mouth to make it clear that we weren't together like that at all but I felt it would just end up being pointless. So I shut it and let Michael take the reins. "Yes, sir."

Michael looked down and smiled at me. "Anyway, before he goes any further with the lack of manners. Claire, this is my boss, Rick.(**haha, that's my dad's name and description. He's gonna kill me for calling him stocky**) He's the Manager of this store. He was the one that gave me this job in the first place."

I looked him over a second and noticed he was paler than most people in this city, unless they were, well, vampires. I leaned in a bit and whispered, "Are you a, you know?" and mimicked fangs.

He laughed, a deep husky laugh. "No baby doll, I'm not. Just work for them." I noticed he had the protection bracelet. Thankfully, not Oliver's. "I'm protected though. Founder said that if I set up this shop to convenience vamps than me and my family are protected for life."

I noticed a little flash by his fingers. A gold ring. A wedding band. He had a family, probably kids too. Hell, probably even grand kids judging from how old he looked. No wonder he accepted. It's a good offer, one too good to pass up. "That's good. Sounds like it worked out for you well."

He nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I'm gonna go do a coffee run before we open up. Ya'll want something? Mikey, you get your fill this morning? I really don't feel like making a stop at the hospital for you. But if it saves my butt I'll do it."

Michael smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Had my share this morning. Thanks though. Get Claire a coffee though please."

He nodded and grabbed his keys before walking out. I watched as Michael grabbed his name tag from behind the counter. "Might as well get ready to work. You can just settle yourself in the back if you want. Or I can pull up a chair for you out here."

"I'll just look around for a bit. I wanna see what you have here. I don't think I've actually ever set foot in this store."

He laughed and nodded before going to do his morning rounds. Michael said that the morning was usually slow, being that it was a week day. It seemed like a simple enough. Michael seemed to really enjoy it. He would have this big smile on his face, something that I rarely saw on him at home. To be honest, he seemed genuinely happy.

Around lunch, he said he was about to go on break. So he gave me thirty bucks and sent me to go get some take out Chinese for the two of us, and his boss too. I complied while he and his boss closed shop for an hour. It didn't take me more than twenty minutes to get there and back with piping hot Chinese food.

When I came back, no one was in the store, Michael was in the back part of the store by the guitars. I walked over to him, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too engulfed in his business. I walked closer and saw he was tuning some electric guitar. It had been plugged up and set up to an amplifier. Then he took the guitar and started strumming the strings.

I just stood there, listening to the soft and gentle tone, a very poignant melody. He didn't have any words to go with it, but there was something meaningful behind it. I could just sense it.

After a minute of playing, he set the guitar back on the stand and turned to face me. "Welcome back," he said, smiling.

I smiled and held the bag out to him. "Bon appétit."

He chuckled and moved over to let me sit beside him on the wood bench. I sat down and started to open my to go tray of food, but I could feel his eyes on me as I moved. It made me self-conscious, and want to blush at the same time. I made myself look up to him, and regretted it. His blue eyes practically pierced into my soul. It was painful to see the ache in his look, though I couldn't pinpoint what could cause an angel to cry. And that's what he was. Michael was an absolute angel.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He didn't speak for a second, but eventually shook his head. "Nothing."

Neither of us looked away though, and the longer we stared at each other, the more flips my stomach did. My heartbeat was racing more and more with each second. I wanted to blush, I'm sure he could hear what he was doing to my pulse.

I looked away finally and bumped my shoulder into his, trying to be playful. He chuckled and let me bump him, and the tense atmosphere faded instantly. I kept picturing his eyes while we ate, just thinking about how smoldering they were, and absolutely beautiful. The way they made me feel, it was more of a fluttery feeling, ten times stronger than when I first realized I loved Shane.

_Shane…_ not once throughout this whole day did Shane cross my mind. How bad is that?

Michael's POV:

Claire followed me around the rest of the day like a little puppy. Not that I minded. Having her close, I don't know, it comforted me. And while this whole day took place, I grew to learn a different side of Claire, one with interests similar to mine. And all I kept thinking besides how beautiful she was, was how wrong Shane was for her. They had absolutely nothing in common…just like me and Eve.

I learned something very important that day. And it took everything in my power to not say it out loud. Because to be honest, I wanted to shout it from the top of my house. I, Michael Glass, am deeply and truly in love with my best friend Claire… but I didn't have the heart to tell her.

**Well, it's my birthday, and i'm feeling friendly. So two chapters for you today. Hope you all enjoy it. I'll try updating again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6:Freak Out

Claire's POV:

Michael was abnormally quiet when we were driving home. But he didn't seem upset. Just very deep in thought. I, myself, was the same way. Throughout the ride home, I kept thinking about that look Michael gave me. How intense it had been. How lost I got in his eyes. Oh, and that smile. That cute crooked smile that seem to just make everything better. Shane smiled like that, but it never made me feel so, I don't know, happy. When Shane smiled, I felt content, comforted. But with Michael, it felt that and more. The way he looked at me, he…he made me feel beautiful and cared for and wanted. Shane didn't. Sure they didn't intend to make me feel that, but that's how I felt.

GOD! What the hell was I saying? This was Michael, the overprotective brother-friend I had, and not to mention the boyfriend/fiancé to my absolute best friend Eve. And I had Shane, the strong, hot boyfriend that lots of girls wanted. He had a bad boy edge, but he knew where to let that drop…for the most part. And when he kissed me, he made me feel like I was on fire. That passion and desire. But lately, that's all there seemed to be. Not like with Eve and Michael. They shared kissed like that, plus slower ones, sweeter ones. Loving ones.

Maybe that's what my feelings for Michael were… jealousy. Because I knew what Eve had, and I didn't. I didn't get that from Shane. I used to, when we first started, that's all it was. Now, it's more like…lust, not love.

I sighed internally and wished I had someone that wasn't a part of this to give me advice. An unbiased party. Maybe Myrnin? No, he would say I'm just being a hormonal teenage human, and should put it aside to work. Amelie? Hell no! She'd definitely find it stupid. Same with Oliver, not that I'd ever be desperate enough to go see that psycho dude for love advice. What that was this was? Love? Could I really be falling in love with my best friend? Michael of all people? No, I couldn't be. Hell, I couldn't deny it anymore. That's exactly what this was…I was falling in love with my best friend.

I wanted so badly to laugh. How the hell did I ever let that happen?

When Michael and I got home, Shane was at the door, tapping his foot, and his arms crossed. "What the hell took you two so long to get home? I thought it was just work?"

"My shift ends after dinner, that's when we close. Remember? Or did you suddenly forget that?" Michael said, trying to stay calm.

"I know what the hell your schedule is."

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Shane, chill. We were working. Er, well, he was working. I just kinda sat around all day."

Michael chuckled, and I did as well. Shane just glared. "Claire, can I talk to you alone?"

"Shane, the glamour wore off weeks ago. No need to be an asshole anymore. Maybe you should chill before you talk to her. I can already see this going farther than necessary." Michael said in place of me.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Let him talk. Let's go to my room."

He stomped up the stairs. I exchanged a look with Michael, and he just shrugged. He walked over to the kitchen and I went up to my room. Shane was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking calmer now, but still a bit angry. I closed the door and stood there, waiting.

"So what is your problem? What stick was shoved up your ass this afternoon?"

I saw the faintest hint of a smile play on his lips before it disappeared completely. Clearly he found it entertaining that I wanted to try being sarcastic now.

"What is going on between you and Michael? Really."

I just stared at him, letting him know he was being beyond outrageous. "Nothing Shane. Come on, this is ridiculous. We both know that Michael is just my friend. He's more like a brother, but that's about it. There's _nothing_ going on between me and Michael."

He didn't say anything. He looked me over a second, staring at my face as he tried to find out the truth. "Don't lie to me Claire."

I groaned. "This is stupid Shane. Is it that you _want_ it to be true? Is that it? Do you want me to pick Michael over you?"

He was awe struck. "Of course not. How could you think that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let me think, hmm, how about the fact that you're pushing me to Michael?"

"I'm not-"

"But yes you are. That's _exactly_ what you're doing. You may not intend to but that's exactly what you're doing!" I walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed, taking his hands in mine. "Shane, I love you. You know that right?"

He nodded. "Of course. And I love you too."

"Then why do you need to push this? Why can't you just accept the fact that you have someone that _wants to be with you_, and just enjoy it? Why does there always have to be another shoe that has to drop?"

He smiled and kissed me, gently but still passionately. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I really am. You know how shitty my life's been. Everything I've really loved has gone. My mom, sister, hell even my dad. He wasn't always bad, just a jackass when he was drunk. But now he's a computerized brain that runs the city. He's there, but still not there. Just like before. And look at Michael. He's gone too. Sure, not physically, but the Michael I knew in high school is. He's gone."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down to the bed. I curled up into him as we talked. "Shane, he's still your best friend. You just refuse to believe that. Sure he drinks plasma now, but has he _ever _hurt Eve or me?"

He hesitated. "No. I guess not. But don't tell me he isn't thinking it. I can sense it. My dad raised me to know that." He looked down at me as he enclosed me in his arms. "And don't tell me he doesn't feel something for you. I'm a guy, I can tell what other guys think. Don't tell me he doesn't like you. It's written all over his face."

I didn't say anything. Because to be honest, I wanted it to be true. Even now, in the arms of my boyfriend, I wanted it to be true. I wanted Michael to like me. And it made me feel beyond guilty. I just settled myself in his arms and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Wedding's Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampires characters, settings, blah blah blah. **

**I've had finals for summer school this week, so updating has been hard. But here's another chapter for you all. Hope it's good. Don't forget to review! I could really use the feedback. Thanks!**

Michael's POV:

Claire's words replayed in my head the rest of the night. _We both know that Michael is just my friend. He's more like a brother, but that's about it. There's nothing going on between me and Michael._ I was surprised that it hurt me more than it should have. She didn't mean that did she? I could sense it today, when we were alone together. She felt something for me, something more than just a _big brother_ or _friend_. Right?

I sat in the brown leather chair in my room and thought for hours. Claire and Shane had gone to bed, thankfully in their separate rooms, after dinner. Another fight that they'd worked out. Why can't she just take a hint, he's not right for her. He treats her wrong, not like I would.

I smacked myself, literally. "Come on Michael. Your girlfriend's asleep in the next room. Don't do this to yourself. You've got someone to love you. You heard what Claire said. Same applies to you. Don't throw that all away from some crush you have on your friend." _Don't fucking lie to yourself._ I sighed. "That's the biggest fucking lie ever. Just admit it man, you're in love with the girl." But did I love her enough to hurt her best friend, and mine?

The door rattled and Eve's silky black hair stuck through the crack. "Hon, you okay? I heard your talking to someone."

I shook my head. "Nah, just thinking out loud. Come in, its fine."

Eve sat on the edge of my bed and smiled up at me. Her gothic make up was gone and she looked plain jane, yet still beautiful. She was wearing a black night gown with skulls on it, something simple and childish and just absolutely innocent. When she was like this it was hard to not like her…but that's not _love_, now is it?

She saw something change in my eyes. "Something's wrong. I can see it. Tell me, I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me."

Did I want to do this? Was it worth it, especially after what I'd heard? Didn't matter. I couldn't do this to Eve. She deserved better. "You," I mumbled.

She didn't understand. "Me?"

"Us." She just stared. I sighed. "How do I do this without hurting you?"

It seemed to click in her head. She gasped. "Are you dumping me?" I let my silence be my answer. She started tearing up. "Michael, why? I mean, we're engaged for god's sake! You can't just dump me. I love you."

"Better now than at the altar, right? You deserve better than my stringing you along. I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. Just…"

"Just not as much as someone else?" Another silent answer. "Who?"

I didn't say, I couldn't say. She'd hate me. "I can't say. Only because it's not worth the drama. I like someone else, but it's one way. No need to worry or cause chaos." I walked over to her and knelt beside her, taking her hands in mine. "Eve, I will always love you. But I can't pretend that I can go through with our wedding and live with you, knowing how I feel for her. I owe you more than that."

She frowned but nodded. "I understand." She pulled her hand away and took off the engagement ring.

I shook my head and put it back on her finger. "Keep it. It's yours. I gave it to you for a reason. Just because the purpose has changed a bit doesn't mean it's any less yours. Keep it and always remember you mean more to me than anyone could ever know. Let this be a symbol of that."

She nodded as tears created faint streaks on her face. I kissed her cheek and walked out. Sure it was my room, but I didn't have the heart to kick her out, not after cancelling the wedding and leaving her. Best to just leave her and her thoughts for a while.

I walked downstairs and took my drink out of the fridge, taking a big swig. I'd heard Eve go to Claire's room but I never suspected that Claire would abandon Eve to speak to me. Especially after something like that. I could see her in the dark, just as easily as in the day time. She was looking around, blinded by the darkness. She flicked on the lights and her brown eyes scorched me with such pain and intensity, it nearly broke my heart. Her black and pink pajama pants and tank top fit her so perfectly. It was like watching an temptress angel be painted on an ivory canvas. She nearly took my breath away. She didn't seem to notice my staring so I tried as hard as I could to compose myself and not go up to kiss her now. That's all I wanted to do, just take her in my arms and kiss her, like I'd never kissed her before….which, technically I hadn't.

"Hi," I said, putting the bottle away.

She smiled halfheartedly. She didn't look too happy to see me. "Hey… Well, Eve's upset." She took a few steps towards me. "Michael, what's going on? Tell me."

I took a few steps towards her as well. When I reached her, I took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen table. "I didn't want to hurt Eve. I really didn't. I tried being as gentle about it as I could."

She nodded. "Of course you did. We know you wouldn't do that to Eve." She had me transfixed as she stared deep into my eyes. It was like she was willing me to do what she says. "Michael, who's the other girl?"

God, it was so hard to her not to confess how much I loved her. If I looked back on myself last week, and I asked if I loved Claire, I would have never believed this is where I'd end up. Absolutely aching to have her near me, hold her, to kiss her, and to make her mine. Had it been this afternoon, when we were happy and enjoying ourselves, I would have confessed it. But now, after what she'd said to Shane in her room, I couldn't bring myself to admit it to her face that I dumped my fiancé for her when I knew there was no hope of being with her.

She waited, patiently. But I couldn't make myself even utter the words. So I just said, "I can't tell you."

She seemed hurt that I wouldn't tell her. But she composed herself and stood up. "Maybe Shane is the one you should be talking to than. Should I wake him up?"

I shook my head. "No, he couldn't give a shit if his life depended on it." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Don't go. Just…stay here awhile."

She hesitated than settled herself down in her seat again. "Michael…" but she didn't say anything, she just stared at me with her brown eyes, and her look said it all. She was here for me whether I told her the truth or not. She loved me…just not how I wanted her too.

Claire's POV:

I sat there in the kitchen as Michael just stared at me, looking at my eyes. Whatever he was thinking made his blue eyes even more crystal like as he reached the brink of crying. It was the first time I'd ever seen him even close to crying. But he never let himself actually cry.

_What am I supposed to do? Hug him to comfort him?_ What if Eve came in? I didn't need her thinking I liked Michael too, not after what just happened. Or worse, if Shane came in, he would think ten times worse things.

But I didn't care. Michael needed comforting here. Shane was doing the same thing upstairs with Eve. I'd told her to go to Shane, and I'd meet her there when I finished with Michael. He could hug Eve and I didn't think anything. So I should expect the same courtesy.

I stood up and walked behind his chair, wrapping my arms around his neck in an awkward yet comforting hug. He seemed hesitant on what I was doing a second but relaxed and let me hugged him. He held on to my arms and kept me close as I hugged him, and his arm snaked around me and stroked my hair.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into his ear.

He chuckled and nodded. "That's something you should ask Eve. She's going to hate me. But this is for the best. I can't string her along. Besides, it'll protect her. Marriage between humans and vampires never ends well. But I can't bring myself to have her converted. She'd never agree to it anyway."

"You don't know that. She loves you. She would if you'd ask."

He shrugged. "Maybe next time. But I doubt it'll happen with this girl." He sighed. "She doesn't feel the same."

I scoffed and pulled away a bit to look at his face. "You're kidding right? Practically every girl in the city likes you. Who wouldn't? Hell, I'll bet even a few guys are on that list."

He laughed and smiled at me, his face inches from mine. God, he looked so beautiful. It hurt to see the angel in pain. And that's what he was, an absolute angel. I wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment. To make the angel stop crying. But I didn't have the spine to kiss him.

"Thanks." He whispered. His breath tickled my face as he whispered his thanks. It smelled of spearmint, and it drew me closer, but I resisted the urge to not lean in. He smiled again and kissed my forehead. He "You're a pretty cool kid, you know that?"

My face wanted to fall. _Kid?_ Of course, that's all I was to Michael. Some cool kid that he took care of. An ache of pain shot through me.

"Right, well, I'm going to go back to Eve." I stood up straight, but my feet didn't seem to want to cooperate. I just stood there, watching him. And he watched me.

"Okay, well…goodnight." He said, unsure what to do.

I nodded but still didn't move. He took my hand and rubbed little circles on the back of my palm with his thumb. He just watched me, lost. He didn't release my hand as he stood up, standing nearly a foot taller as he stood inches from me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. He just watched me, like he was looking for something in my eyes. It took everything I had not to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. He was so beautiful it hurt to look. But I saw hesitation in his eyes. I thought he'd kiss me. I was dying for him to hiss me.

He leaned in, slowly. My heart began beating so fast, I thought it would stop all together. To my surprise, he didn't kiss me. Instead, his lips went to my ear as he whispered, "Goodnight" and kissed my cheek before walking out.

I was frozen. Of course he didn't kiss me. He clearly loved someone else. There was no way it was me. Why had I bothered getting my hopes up? I shouldn't have. Because of this reason. I stood there, in the kitchen alone, an ache in my stomach the size of Texas. I honestly felt like falling to the floor and crying…


	8. Chapter 8:Truth Be Told

Michael's POV:

I closed the door of my bedroom and stood there, hoping that my heart rate would slow. _I can't believe I almost kissed Claire. I am an idiot!_

I punched the air around me, furious. I ran my fingers through my hair, I was anxious and jittery. "I can't believe I didn't kiss her. I _wanted _to kiss her. I should have kissed her. Ugh, you dumbass."

I felt like stabbing myself in the head with a stake covered in silver nitrate. My biggest opportunity ever, gone in a flash. Because I chickened out…

**A/N: I love MichaelXClaire, but I feel bad for writing that Shane loses Claire to his best friend, so for all the ShaneXClaire fans, I just wanted to throw in a bit of Shane for the time being. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm not too into the ShaneXClaire thing, so I didn't write too detailed with him. But at least it's something! Hope ya'll like it! REVIEW PLEASE! (:**

Shane's POV:

Claire came into my room. Eve had been on the brink of falling asleep while she lay in my bed crying, waiting for Claire's return. I looked Claire over as she stood there. My heart nearly broke. She looked like she was on the brink of crying.

I took a step towards her, but she took an equal sized step back, and all emotion from her face vanished entirely. I won't like, it hurt like hell to see my girlfriend backing away from me like I was a plague.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

She met my eyes for the first time, tears gone, and her expression hard. "Nothing….I talked to Michael, he said it was about some other girl. But he wouldn't tell me who. I suggested that you come down to talk to him but, he and I both know that it wasn't gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because your prejudice to vampires. Which in turn, make you hate Michael. I told you this before. You may hate him, but he's still the same Michael. Whether you want to admit it or not. He's the guy who's best friend hates him." Her voice was so cold, it cut through me like a chainsaw.

"Claire, I don't hate him. I just-" but she cut me off.

"I don't care. Say what you want, but actions speak louder than words. And boy, lately your actions are just screaming hate." She said nothing else as she walked past me to wake up eve and pulling her back to her room.

I stood there, surprised. I so did not see that fight coming. But I had to admit, she was right. I knew I was being an ass to Michael. And I had intended to make him mad, but I never thought it would have progressed so far that he and Claire would just assume I hated him now. I made them lose faith in my friendship. I had to fix this. This one was all my fault. I was man enough to admit it.

I went outside and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again, but same result. "Come on, Michael. Open up, man."

The door creaked open a bit and I stepped into the room. Michael was standing in the far corner, watching me. I closed the door, hoping he'd feel more comfortable in the privacy of a closed room.

"What?"

"What happened man? Why's the wedding off?"

"That's between me and Eve." He growled.

I tried to keep my temper cool. I couldn't blame him for being pissed at me. I kinda deserves that one. "Look, Mikey. I know I've been an asshole. But you're still my main man. My best friend. You can talk to me I swear on my life not to stake you." I shook my shirt and held up my hands. "See? No stakes. You're safe."

To my surprise, he laughed. A very hard, brief laugh. But it was a start. He sighed, defeated. "There's someone else?" He nodded. "Who?" Silence… "Michael, come on man. Tell me."

"You're gonna hate me…" he muttered.

My heart dropped. I knew it. I saw this coming. "It's Claire, it's it?" I tried to be as calm about it as possible, but to be honest, I was bottling in enough anger to fuel World War II.

His silence said it all. I wanted to hill him. But at the same time, I honestly couldn't blame him. I loved Claire. She made me want to be a better person. She made me happy, she made life have meaning again. I should have known I wasn't the only one affected by her so much.

"Look, Mike-"

"No, don't say it. I know. You have yet another reason to hate me. But it doesn't matter. Claire loves you. Not me. So, forget it. Okay?" He held his hands up and an unwilling surrender.

"Mike, I don't hate you. I was-"

"I said forget it. I only left Eve because I didn't want to string her along knowing how I feel for Claire."

I watched him, how his eyes brightened just saying her name. How he was willing to leave his fiancé for her, knowing there was no hope. The pain in his eyes and he gave up hope….I knew that feeling. "You love her, don't you."

He didn't say anything. He just nodded. There as an awkward moment of silence before he spoke. "Whatever. You won. She loves you. I'm not gonna steal her, or anything. She chose you. So it's over. Forget it. Just take care of her. Stop treating her like shit, okay? Treat her…treat her like the angel she is. Okay?" he paused a second. "Don't . . . don't tell her. I don't want her ever knowing. She doesn't need to."

This was killing me. I loved Claire, more than anyone could ever know, but I think Michael actually surpassed me. There was a look on his face, defiance, yet his eyes looked lost, hopelessly lost. He looked like he was ready to spend eternity alone rather than be with anyone than Claire.

The thoughts that ran through my head made me feel like an idiot. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I couldn't seem to control myself when I started speaking. "Look, Michael. I think you should tell-"

"No!" he growled. It was so terrifying even I wanted to cringe back. "Leave it alone. It dies here and now. Got it? Swear to it."

I hesitated. Part of me wanted to just agree to it and let my life go on with Claire, but part of me couldn't shake the thoughts of the words I'd started to say. There was someone in his expression though that showed he was serious. "Fine." I said.

He stayed silent a moment but finally relaxed. "Good. I'm going to bed. None of this leaved this room…G'night Shane." And he turned away from me, heading to his closet. I could tell this conversation was over.

I nodded, still stuck in a stature of surprise as I walked out. When I closed the door, I walked over to Claire's room. I couldn't hear anything from her room, so I stuck my head in silently and saw she was sound asleep, alone in her room. Eve must have gone to her room. I shut the door as silently as I could and sank to the floor. I wanted so badly to hit my head against the wall.

My best friend was in love with my girlfriend. When the hell did life become so screwed up? I had to admit it to myself though. After seeing her today with Michael, the way they were smiling at each other this morning, or the look of joy in her face when she came home after work with him, it was made very clear to me. She was falling for him too.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" i said to myself.

**So? What did you think?**

**What **_**is**_** Shane gonna do? Is he gonna stick to his own selfish needs and keep the girl he loves, or is he gonna be the bigger man and toss her off to Michael like Michael hopes? Stay tuned. Hope you all liked it! Thanks for so many reviews. Keep reviewing! All the input you guys make is what helps me write a better fan fiction. THANKS! (: 3 **


	9. AN:Spoiler Alert!

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT!**

**I had my next chapter but I hadn't posted it. I wanted to see what the reviews for my new recent chapters were. I looked over them, and to my surprise, I got some chapter suggestions that pleased me. **

**Hell, some of them were even guesses that weren't too far from what I had? Any guesses to which they might be? I won't say which ones. Take a guess and wait for the next chapter. But from what I can tell, some of you will really love the next chapter. **

**No much of a spoiler alert, huh? Hmm, okay. How about I say, Shane gets sick. To an intense point. That's all the spoiler alert you're getting. Hope it heightened the anxiety. I'll update soon! Thanks!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!**


	10. Chapter 9:Regrets of Love

_**Wow, I feel really stupid. I completely bypapssed a real chapter. I didn't mean to forget to upload it. My apologies for confusing everyone. Here's that one chapter that was missing. Hope this clarifies everything! I'm sorry! Hope you all enjoy.**_

**A/N: Hope all you Shane fans enjoyed that little bit of Shane. So, let's see what Shane does knowing the truth now.**

Claire's POV:

It's been nearly a week since Michael left Eve. He was caring enough to let her live there. She hates how awkward it feels, but she knew she had nowhere to go. I made her promise to stay with me though; I needed another girl living under this house to keep me sane. And no one kept me sane better than Eve. Dinner's been beyond lonely lately. Everyone's always eaten in the dining room together, but this past week, I sat by myself, while everyone ate in their own rooms. It was disheartening to be honest.

I spend a lot of my time at the lab. Myrnin always was good at keeping me distracted. He'd pile on the work more than ever.

Friday afternoon, Myrnin and I were sitting in the lab, reading some books on alchemy, when he said, "Claire, why so glum? Your mood is creating quite a dismal atmosphere."

I shrugged. "Sorry, I just have some trouble at home. Nothing important."

To my surprise, he set the old dusty alchemy book he was reading down on the coffee table I'd made him buy and relaxed into his chair. "Tell me, my little Claire, what seems to be the problem?"

Should I bother telling him? Would he understand? No, probably not. He only ever really saw me or Amelie. Sure, he wasn't quite the Trapdoor Spider, well expect to Grandma Day, but still, he wasn't exactly out on the town every night. Eh, what was the worst that could happen? If anything he says to forget it and get back to work.

"My friends are acting weird. Michael dumped Eve. Than something must have happened between him and Shane because they barely even look at each other. Shane avoids me, and Michael followed me around like a dog. He's gone all protective older brother on me, worse than he is now. You've seen him, he picks me up every time the sun even gets close to setting. He makes sure I'm home by dark. I don't understand why. Shane and I fight all the time. This week's been fairly quiet but that's because he barely even looks at me lately. Michael and I are actually closer than ever, that is when he drops the overbearing brother act. And to top it all off, I think I'm falling in love with him." I'd been saying all that so fast that when I finally finished I breathed in a deep breath, cling to it like it was the breath of life.

Myrnin just stared at me, his expression blank as he processed that. "Well, um, I must say, you've actually stumped me."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Myrnin. That's so helpful. Whatever. Forget it."

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, and looked at me. "Claire, dear. Was something said between the who human boys to make you think their fighting over something specific?"

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing."

This time Myrnin was the one to roll his eyes. "Claire, dear. The common denominator is you. Even in this vicious state, at a loss for today's understanding of teenage angst, and I managed to grasp an understanding for that."

Okay, he'd lost me. "Uh, what?"

He sighed and tried again. "Shane feels threatened by the sudden proximity the Glass fellow has for you. And him, Michael correct, perhaps has developed some sort of romantic feelings for you. Which would explain his need to be more overprotective, and have such a nearness to you constantly. It would give a logical explanation as to his constant presence and sudden cancellation of the nuptials. Your boyfriend Shane is 'pulling away' because, it's possible, he's threatened by the idea that you show preference to Michael, or that Michael would be more suited for you. Wouldn't you agree?"

I couldn't speak, my head was reeling. I just stared at him, wondering who slipped him something in his drink because Myrnin was at a serious loss of understanding to human relationships, let alone teenage ones. Where on earth did he get that idea. Myrnin, lord of logic and science, came to that assumption? "Riiight…well, I'll consider that. Thanks. Let's just get back to work."

He said no more on the subject until I left. Michael picked me up just before dusk. Throughout the entire ride home, Myrnin's words were on a constant replay in my head. Michael had noticed something was up with me, he was sneaking peaks at me every few minutes, a worried look in his blue eyes.

When I came home, Shane actually met me at the door. He took my book bag from me for the first time in days and kissed me lightly on the lips. There was something different in his eyes. They were darker, nearly dilated I noticed. Was he drunk?

"Hey, babe, can we talk?"

"Sure."

He took my bag to the living room and dropped it in the middle of the floor before walking upstairs. He was walking like he was brain dead or something, like he couldn't control what he was doing. What the hell was wrong with him?

I followed him to his room and closed the door behind me. The room was nearly dark. He'd dimmed the lights until it was nearly off. I noticed he was standing at the foot of his bed, just standing there. When I walked over to him I saw his eyes were fully dilated, but it wasn't from being drunk, I couldn't smell any alcohol on him at all.

He had a conflicted look on his face. He sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. I instinctively put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed to enjoy it at first but then he pulled away abruptly. "Stop," he said.

"What's wrong?"

He looked teary eyes, and pained. "You know I love you right?"

I shrugged. "Of course."

"and you know I'd do anything to make you happy right? Even if it kills me?"

Okay, that sounded a bit suspicious. "Yeah? Shane, where are you going with this?"

He didn't say anything. He kissed me again, stopping my words and thoughts in their tracks. It started out slowly, sweet, like when he used to kiss me. When we first got together. Nothing but love behind the kiss, and it sent an ache through my heart, in a good way. A few minutes later, it turned hotter, more sexy. Within a few seconds he had me on the bed, his shirt off as he lay on top of me, kissing the line of my jaw. His lips whispered at my ear, "Make love to me, Claire. Please."

I just nodded and kissed him, like I'd never kissed him before…

It was a few hours later. I was curled up in Shane arms, wearing his favorite killers tee. Okay, it was his only one. I'd gotten it for his birthday, to replace the last one that was torn by vampires. It reached down to nearly my knees. He kissed my forehead and enclosed me in his arms in a tight embrace.

"I love you. So much. You know that right?"

"And I love you." He looked at me for a second but sighed and sat up to put his pants back on. He looked upset like I'd said something wrong. "Shane what's going on?"

He sat back down and faced me. "I need you to be totally honest with me. Promise?"

"Of course. Anything."

He stared at me a second, a hesitant look on his face. "…Do you love Michael?"

Shit, why did he have to ask that? "Sure, he's my friend." That wasn't a lie.

That pissed him off. "Dammit, Claire! You know what the hell I mean!" I didn't say anything. "Answer me Claire!"

"I don't know! Okay?" I yelled. A few tears slid down my cheek, and suddenly all the anger drained from his face.

"I saw this coming." He said to himself. He took my hand and pulled me off the bed to the door. Not roughly. He seemed so upset. What the hell was he doing?

"Shane, what are you doing?"

He stopped just before he reached the door of his room and looked at me. "I'm doing what is right." He said cryptically.

He turned and opened the door, pulling me out into the hall and down to Michael's door. He knocked but there was no answer.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he knocked again.

"I told you. I'm doing what right…what's best." He knocked again, annoyed. "Michael, open up dammit."

"I don't understand." I heard the strumming of a guitar stop. "Michael's downstairs."

"No I'm not." I turned and saw Michael standing at the top of the staircase, looking at us as we stood outside his door. He was still dressed in the dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a grey muscle tee. He seemed as confused as I was. "What's going on? What's up man?"

Shane breathed deeply and walked me over to stand in front of Michael. "This." he took my hand and put it in Michael. I felt so delicate next to him. His hands were cool to the touch. We hesitated a second than let go.

"Shane what are you talking about? What is this?"

He looked at me and frowned. "You love him, don't you?"

I froze. "What? Shane, I don't-"

"Don't bullshit, Claire. Do you love him?"

I looked at Michael, he was confused, but there was something in his eyes? Hope? Hope that I'd say no? Say yes? What? God, I wished I was I mind reader. I hesitated. I couldn't be honest. Michael didn't love me. Why make a fool out of myself?

I looked back at Shane. "No," I said. It was the worst lie I'd ever told.

He shook his head. "Don't play innocent Claire. I know you do. I see it." He looked at Michael. "Come on man, tell her what you told me. You love her right?"

Michael looked annoyed. Before he could respond, Eve had stepped out of her room, clutching her black robe shut. "What's going on out here? Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Stay out of this. Michael, be straight. You love Claire. You told me. Don't fucking deny it. Just tell her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Shane? Why are you throwing me off on Michael like this? is this your messed up way of dumping me?"

"No, and yes in a way." He sighed and looked deep into my eyes. "Claire, I love you. I always will. But I've come to learn recently that you deserve better. I can't treat you as well as other can. If I could keep you I would. But I've got too much shit weighing me down, shit from my past. You deserve better than some douchebag that has emotional turmoil following him around all his life. Michael, he's different. He loves you. He said so himself, no matter how much he doesn't wanna own up to it. Believe me, of all the selfish things I've done in my life, keeping you would be the worst, and I wish I had the heart to do it. But you deserve someone better…Michael deserves you. I don't."

Michael, Eve, and I were all frozen. Eve was staring at Michael, I was too awe struck to stare at anything other than Shane. "Shane, I…this…" I closed my mouth and started again. "Shane, that's really sweet. Really. But Michael and I …we don't feel like that for each other. He loves someone else. He told me so."

Shane groaned. "Goddammit Claire, it's you. He told me it was you." he turned to Michael. "Michael, tell her. Be a man and own up to your feelings."

He was breathing heavy, a dead look in his eyes. His eyes never left mine. "There's nothing to own up to. You heard her. She and I don't feel like that for each other."

Before Shane could speak again Eve had cut in. "Michael, downstairs…now." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the staircase. His eyes watched me a second, cold and lifeless. Then he turned and followed her.

I leaned against the wall, I wanted to faint. But instead, I let a few tears escape silently…

Michael's POV:

I wanted to hit something so bad, that or go crawl in a hole and cry. I couldn't tell which one was more powerful. Claire didn't love me. Of course she didn't. I never should have gotten my hopes up. This was such a waste of time. I wanted to wring Shane's neck. How could he do that? I made him swear to never let our conversation leave my room, and he goes and tells her what I said, in front of Eve as well. The cold hearted, insensitive bastard.

Eve grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to the kitchen. She stopped and let go of my shirt to face me. "What is this about you and Claire? What the hell is Shane talking about?"

"Shane's a prick. How the should I know what the hell is going on in his head?"

She watched me with careful yet gentle eyes. She knew… "Michael…Claire's the other girl isn't she?"

I swallowed. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I left her because I fell in love with her best friend. But she knew. No point in hiding it now. "Yes," I whispered.

Her eyes glossed over, she was ready to cry. She tried as hard as she could to compose herself. "Does she know that you do?" I shook my head. "Why? Why don't you tell her?"

"Because she doesn't feel the same."

She shook her head. "You don't know that."

I didn't mean to snap, but thinking about what just went on upstairs, set the monster loose inside of me. "Bullshit! She just said it Eve. Were you not listening upstairs? She just said she doesn't feel the same."

She slinked back ever so slightly but quickly regained her control. "She said that because she thinks you don't feel the same." She smacked the side of my head. "Hello! Earth to idiot. Did you tell her you like her? No, what girl in their right mind stands up in front of her boyfriend and best friend saying she loves her best friend's ex? No one. It's girl code. We can't date exs' without permission. And Claire's too big a person to ask for my approval." She paused. "If I'd known, I would have given it to her."

I looked back to her. I had been avoiding looking at her for the most part. "Why?"

She watched me a moment before she said anything. Her tone was so soft and gentle, it nearly broke my heart. She was being genuine. "Because I see the way you look at her. It's the way you used to look at me. I saw it for weeks, but I never thought anything of it. I thought it was just pre-wedding jitters, my subconscious looking for an excuse to get out of the wedding. Turns out it was true."

I shook my head. "Well, whatever. It's done. She's said how she feels. I'm not trying to hold on to a small bit of hope that's still inside me because you think she MIGHT like me. I can't take that agony. She's said how she feels and now it's done. Okay?"

She put her left hand to my cheek, turning my gaze back to her again. "Michael, it's okay. You're scared. Just…just tell her how you feel. What's holding you back? Don't tell me you haven't seen how she feels about you? If Shane, lord of the oblivious noticed, than I'm sure you did."

I shrugged. "I did, I thought it was just my imagination messing with me."

She shook her head. "Just tell her. Trust me, in my life I've seen some messed up shit. Especially living in Morganville. But of all the things that I've seen, this, you and Claire, are the one thing that I know will actually have a happy ending. But that is never gonna happen if you don't stop being a chicken shit and do something about it."

I chuckled. "What about you? I can't hurt you like that. By going for your best friend."

"Don't worry about me. I care enough about you two to get past what we were if it means you two will be happy. I want you two happy. I mean, hey, I can always join a dating site. But, there's something with you two. Trust me, you'll never find that again. Just…take a chance. Do you need me to say it? I approve. Okay? So go…go up there and tell her how you feel."

Eve, I don't know what I would do without here. I nodded. "Thank you." I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

I hadn't heard footsteps approach before I heard the little, "Oh," out of Claire's mouth.

I spun to see her standing there, fully dressed now, or at least in her pajamas. She looked upset, more than upset. It nearly broke my heart in two. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt the love fest in here."

"What? No, Claire, I-" but she cut me off.

"No, don't mind me. I just came to see if you two were alright. Shane was worried. But I see you two are getting along great. So I'll leave you to it." And she walked out…more like stomped.

I stared at Eve, freaking out beyond belief. She thought I wanted Eve again. Eve just rolled her eyes and pushed me to the door. "Go after her you idiot!" I let my feet take over and just started running after her, not letting my brain have even a split second to talk me out of it.

She was already half way up the stairs when I started running after her. "Claire, wait!" but when I called to her she took off running.

I reached the stairs as she rounded the corner down the hall. I heard a loud shriek from her and I froze. "Shane!" she screamed.

I bolted up the stairs at vampire speed and Eve came up behind me. I saw Shane lying on the floor, collapsed. He was pale, like vampire pale, and he was breathing heavy as he was sweating bullets. Claire was at his side, holding his hand, crying hysterically. She looked up to me, scared.

"What happened?" I asked.

Eve pulled up behind me and stared at Shane, stunned. "Oh my god!"

"I don't know what happed. I went downstairs to get him water because he said he was feeling a little feverish. And when I come back he's like this! I don't know what happened."

I walked over and knelt beside Shane. He was hot to the touch, he had to have had at least 103 temperature. "We need to get him to the hospital."


	11. Chapter 10:Vampire Manic Syndrome

Michael's POV:

Claire nodded and stood up, going over to Eve. She took Claire into her arms and let her cry into her shoulder as I picked up Shane and took him out to Eve's hearse. Why the hell she wanted that car I don't know. Maybe it was some kinda of irony piece for Morganville. While I got Shane strapped up in the back seat, Claire and Eve got their shoes and keys. Claire handed me my shoes and quickly jumped into the back seat with Shane. She had an ice cold bottle of water in her hand and was trying to pour some on him to keep his temperature down. Eve jumped into the passenger's side and I drove us to the hospital.

When we got there Claire gave the doctor the story. The nurses took his temperature. "Shit, he's got a hundred and four temp. We need to get him on ice, fast. Before he overheats."

The male doctor carried Shane to the back room and set him in a tub of ice, Shane responded too. He sent out a string of curses before finally shutting up and falling asleep in the tub. The nurse took his temp twenty minutes later.

Eve, Claire and I were in the waiting room. I was pacing back and forth, while Claire sat beside Eve, tapping her foot anxiously. The nurse came back to us and said, "His temperature's only fallen about three degrees, and that's after sitting in a tub of ice for twenty three minutes. His eyes are dilated, and instead of being flushed, he's paler than me." The irony of this whole thing was that Shane's doctor was a vamp. I hope Shane didn't wake up and see that. He'd die before letting that guy touch him.

Claire came and stood beside me. "What does that mean exactly?"

He sighed. "Do you know of a scientist named Myrnin? You're the Claire that's studying as his apprentice, correct? Claire Danvers?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand what Myrnin knows about medicine though."

"He is older than I am. I've heard of a case about this from about a month ago. How true it is, I don't know. But from how it sounds, its vampy. I heard the Myrnin fellow was the one that did experiments on the guy to see what was wrong. But he died before they could find out."

Claire's breath caught in her throat. I put my hands on her shoulders, reassuringly. "Does that mean Shane's dying?"

Dr. Millano, from the name on his ID tag, sighed. "If it's what I think it is, than I'm afraid so." Claire stifled a sob. "But we're doing every test we can think of to be sure it's not something human. I'm going to do whatever I can to save your friend."

She nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked back to Shane's room. Claire turned to me and cried into my chest. I instinctively hugged her and rubbed her back, whispering to her that it would be fine and he'd be okay.

"We'll fix this. I promise."

"How can…you…know…that?" she said between sobs.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out." I pulled back a bit, and tilted her head up to meet my eyes. Her brown eyes were blood shot, and swollen from crying, but she looked like a weeping angel still. Still innocent and beautiful and it hurt me to see her so upset. "Hey, I'm going to find out how to fix this. I swear."

She just nodded and went back to crying into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and just held her. Eve came up to me and smiled a bit, though I could tell she wanted to cry as well. I held out my arm and let her cry into my shoulder as well.

About an hour later, Myrnin showed up. I called him after they'd stopped crying and gone to the ladies room to tidy up. Myrnin met me in the waiting room, a medical bag in his hand. "What's this about the human boy collapsing?"

I retold the story to Myrnin and he cursed. The first time I'd ever heard him curse. "I had this case last month, yes. It took me weeks to finally pinpoint what it was."

"What is it?" Claire asked as she and Eve returned. Claire came and stood beside me. "What's Shane got?"

"I've narrowed it down to a manmade disease. I've named it Vampire Manic Syndrome."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Wow, you really need to get a life man."

He ignored her comment. "I believe it was created by Bishop."

I saw Claire's knees buckle, and she looked like she wanted to collapse. "But he's dead. I don't understand how it surfaced now."

"He's got to have someone spreading it for him. I've made it list of the symptoms based on that last victim. Your Shane has already experienced some. Moodiness starts it."

Eve snorted. "Yeah, that's just him. He's like that twenty four seven. Next symptom."

Claire rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"Then its dilated eyes. After that, a raging fever spikes and he loses most if not all the color in his pigmentation."

"That's what he has now. How far along is that in the disease?"

He hesitated a second before continuing. "That's half way through. Within the next few days he'll go through agonizing pain. And developed a sudden thirst for, well, blood. I haven't figured out how, but after that, his bones just shatter, like glass. Within three or four days' time he'll die from the pain."

Claire gasped and started crying. Eve cried into her hands as she sat in the chair closest to us. I hugged Claire until she stopped crying. "Is it fixable?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've got some possible vaccines. But they take time to test. I need a sample of his blood. I'll be back."

When he walked away, I sat down and pulled Claire into my lap, letting her cry on my shoulder. Eve rested her head in my lap and cried. After a while, they fell asleep. Eve had her feet up on the bench, using my jacket as a pillow beside me. I stroked her hair gently, soothing her.

Claire was still in my lap; she had curled up into the nap of my neck and fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping. And the smell of her lemon shampoo was invigorating. I kept my arm around her waist, keeping her as close to me as possible. I had to admit, it was funny seeing her on my lap. Her feet barely grazed the floor.

Myrnin had gone back to the lab, he said he'd call in a few hours, or come by if he had the antidote.

I don't know when I had, but at some point I'd fallen asleep. And to be honest, sitting there, Claire in my lap, knowing she was sleeping peacefully, it gave me the best night's sleep in years.

Claire's POV:

I don't remember falling asleep, I only remember the feeling of someone stroking my hair as lightly as a feather while I slept. Shane? No, it couldn't be. Because Shane was in the hospital…dying. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Michael's face, inches from mine. His head was back against the wall, his eyes shut, like he was sleeping. The hair stroking had stopped, and his arm went around my waist.

I tried to get up without waking him. But the second I moved, he jolted awake, looking at me anxiously. "Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He relaxed and smiled. "It's alright. I slept last night anyway. I'm just kinda relaxing." He stroked my face, pushing the tray lock of hair that was in my face. "Did you sleep well? Not the most comfortable bed I'm sure, but still."

I nodded. "Yeah, I slept good. Where's Eve?"

"She went to get us coffee. She should be back any minute."

I started to get up but his arm tightened around my waist. I was too tired to struggle against his hold so I just settle myself and curled up into his chest. He was so warm and so comfortable too. I had to admit. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I knew it was just him trying to comfort me but I couldn't help but wonder if it was something else. Maybe it was just my wanting it to be rather than it actually being.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed contently. He smelled so good, like Axe, surprisingly. I didn't think he used it. Dark Temptation, Shane used that. It was my favorite. But now, it smelled fifty times better.

He went back to stroking my hair. "So, Myrnin said he was doing everything he could to help. He'll call us if he needs help."

I nodded. "Okay. How's Shane?"

"Stable. The temperature is averaging about 101, but they're keeping him in the ice to be sure. They don't want it to spike. No pain yet."

I nodded again and let it drop. The worry for Shane was building and I wanted to cry. So I just focused on the sound of Michael's breathing. After a minute or so he finally said something. "Claire, about last night, what Shane said?"

Oh god. He was gonna let me down gently wasn't he? He's just not that into you. That's all that ran through my mind. I knew that stupid movie would get to me one day. "What about it?"

He tilted my face to look up and meet his eyes. They were so blue right now it was almost crystal clear. I swallowed, he made me crazy. "Claire…I…I lo-" but before he could say what he had to say, Eve came into the waiting room, three coffees in her hand.

I wanted to groan so badly. She smiled and when she saw us it faded instantly. "Am I interrupting something?"

I frowned but shook my head. "No, you're not." I made Michael let go, but this time he didn't fight me. I stood up and walked over to Eve, hugging her before I took the mocha she'd gotten me. "Thanks," I said and sat back down beside Michael.

She nodded and handed him this. They exchanged a look, something I didn't understand. But it looked personal, so I looked away and focused on not burning myself with the hot drink. Eve sat on the chair diagonal to my seat and started drinking her coffee. My phone rang and scared all of us. It was a text from Myrnin.

Come to the lab immediately. Bring the Glass boy. I think I might know what will cure your friend.

I relayed the message to Michael and Eve before quickly standing up and going to the door. Michael followed behind me. Michael told Eve to stay at the hospital, incase Shane woke up or something happened.

Thank goodness the hospital had underground parking because he would have burned in the sun, and today it was sunnier than any day I'd see in months. Why today of all days?

When we made it to the car, Michael drove like he was staring in Fast and Furious all the way to Day House.


	12. Chapter 11:Bad Blood

Michael's POV:

Claire was ahead of me by like ten feet ahead of me the whole time, running to the trapdoor down to Myrnin's lab.

"Myrnin, what's up? You found something?" she called.

When we reached the main room of the lab, we saw Myrnin leaning over a microscope, looking at a small slide. From what I could tell, it was blood. He looked up to us and back down again, barely making eye contact. "Yes, I'm comparing these two slides. Look at these for me Claire. What do you see?"

"What is on the slides?"

He shook his head. "Not until you see it. I want an unbiased opinion."

She bent down and looked at the slide, than after a minute of looking it over she switched the first slide with the second and looked it over. "Huh," she muttered. "What the hell?"

"What is it?"

She stepped aside and let me look. When I look, I saw that the blood sample looked like…regular blood. I switched the slide, hoping to find something that stood out as a difference, but, it was the same. Only difference really was that the second strip had a darker, almost greenish color to it. What the hell did that mean?

"I don't get it."

Myrnin rolled his eyes. "The first slide is Claire's blood. The second blood is Shane's. if you look closely, there is hints of her blood in the cells, like her blood cells are working with the virus, or are part of the virus." He took a third slide and put it on the microscope. "Look at this one."

Claire did first, and I followed suit. I still didn't see the difference. "Whose blood is this one?"

"Michael's. Someone combined the blood of both of you and added some very lethal chemicals. It bonded with the human cells and vampire cells to create a virus, one that doesn't kill vampires like Bishops' disease, but instead, creates almost a vampire like state in humans."

He ran at vampire speed to the cabinet in the corner and grabbed a file. He read it as he came back. "There was a case a month ago. Just shortly after Bishop died. The guy had moodiness a few days than his eyes grew to be dilated and a fever spiked. Just as your friend. He grew exceptionally pale, nearly if not equal in paleness to a vampire. Within a few days, he started experiencing severe pain, and an unquenchable thirst for blood."

"A side effect from the vampire cells in the virus I'm assuming?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, so who created it? What does that mean?"

Myrnin half shrugged. "I don't know. I'm assuming Bishop. A plan he had as back up should the gym scam fail, which it did. He just died before the virus spread. And it hadn't spread fully. Two cases. We still have time to stop it in it tracks. But…"

Claire and I waited anxiously. "But what?" she demanded.

"The other victim only made it a week before the virus somehow shattered every bone in his body. Within a few hours of that happening, he died from the exhaustion of the pain he was feeling. You friend Shane is already feeling half of the effects. I give it… four days?"

Claire's breath caught in her throat. "No… no. That is not acceptable. There has to be a way to find a cure, and fast."

Myrnin put the folder down and took a step toward her, touching her shoulder reassuringly. She shook him off, and it surprised me to see he was a bit hurt by it. "Little Claire, cures…they take time to find. Even if we managed to figure out a way to find a cure for such a peculiar decease, we might not have enough time to create the actual antidote. Your friend…"

"No! I won't let him die. If I have to say up day and night fixing this, I will. I did it for that damn machine to protect Morganville; I sure as hell will do it for Shane. If you won't help me, I will do it myself."

She walked off to the corner of the room and started mixing chemicals in beaker and test tubes. Myrnin and I exchanged a look. He went back to looking at the file. Claire looked so upset as she tried mixing chemicals together. It wasn't much a success though, her hands were shaking.

I sighed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, in a nonromantic way. She turned to me and started crying into my chest. "We can't let him die Michael. We just can't."

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. We won't let anything happen. We'll fix this. I promised you, didn't I? I'll help all I can. I might not accomplish much. I'm no walking science book like you." she laughed. "But I'll do what I can to help. If it means just bringing you and Myrnin coffee while you sort this out, or being a test subject, whatever. Anything I can do."

Her sobs slowly stopped and her arms went around my waist in a hug. "I love you Michael. You're the best."

My heart leapt at her words. _I love you._ Sure they were in a different context from what I'd prefer, but I was happy to hear them at all. "Hey, just call me Mikey, the vampire wonder. I'm here for you."

She laughed again and pulled away. It nearly brought me physical pain to let her go. She sniffled. I wiped a tear away from her eyes with my thumb and caressed her face. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and I wanted so badly to kiss her. She took my hand from her face and held it a second before clearing her throat and walking to the table Myrnin was working at.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"I want some of your blood."

"A sample?"

He nodded. "A sample or two…or, you know, six."

Claire chuckled and nodded. "The syringe and everything still in the drawer?"

Myrnin nodded and Claire went to retrieve it, as well as a dozen vials. She started with me, taking about four vials of my blood. And I followed by taking four of hers. Myrnin ended up doing dozens of tests on them. It was after dark when Eve called saying she wanted to go home, that there was no change. He was sleeping again after being awake for a brief hour here and there.

"Claire, we should go. I'll come back and help Myrnin, you and Eve need to be home."

"I'm not leaving you two to do this. You're not science compatable, and Myrnin is a recently insane scientist. That's gonna go real well with the tests. No. I'm staying."

She was so stubborn. "No, you're not. You're gonna go protect Eve while I work on this vampire stuff. Rules don't change while Shane's sick. You both stay in the house after dark. It's no less dangerous being that there's a mad disease going around."

She opened her mouth to argue again when Myrnin, thankfully, cut in. "No, he's right. You're free to go. I have to do some tests. I don't require any assistance from you for a few hours."

"But Myrnin-"

He looked up from his pad and smiled. "Myrnin nothing. You go. Both of you. I don't require either of you. Go. I'll call should I find anything in the duration of the night. If not, come by around ten tomorrow. We'll work on it more than if these test antidotes don't work. Fair enough?"

I looked back to Claire. She was contemplating that a moment. Finally she nodded. "Fine, we'll see you tomorrow Myrnin. Good luck."

She took my hand and forcefully pulled me to the door. I didn't fight as we walked out to the car and went to pick up Eve.


	13. Chapter 12:Lullaby and Life

Michael's POV:

It was around midnight; we'd all gotten home, had some dinner, which was a quiet event, and gone to bed by then. I could hear Eve snoring lightly in her room. Claire was tossing and turning, but she sounded as though she were on the brink, or just barely asleep. I couldn't even manage to close my eyes though. My mind was flooded with worry for Shane. I'd just been lying there all night, arms behind my head and a flash of worry that would have brought me to my knees had I been standing. Shane was mere days from death and I was laying at home trying to sleep. I felt like a back stabber.

I heard a soft shuffling of feet, than a soft knock on my door. "Michael?" Claire whispered.

She sounded so worried, like she was going to get yelled at by a principle for doing something bad. Sweet, innocent littel Claire. It was honestly funny. I chuckled. "Come in."

The door opened ever so slightly, and Claire stuck her head in. Slowly she walked in and closed the door behind her. I watched as she stood there awkwardly. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied, smiling a bit.

I sat up and noticed she was watching me. I couldn't understand why, and then I realized I was sitting down, shirtless. Her cheeks went one shade pinker and she looked at the floor.

"Are you alright?"

She looked back up, her eyes pained. "No, I'm not." All signs of humor or embrassment were gone in a second.

Her eyes began tearing up and she let out soft sobs. I was over to her in a second and let her cry. I could feel her shaking as she sobbed silently. I shushed her and told her everything would be alright. Not that it helped at all.

"Come, sit down. Relax."

She sniffled and sat on the edge of the bed with me, crying into my shoulder. "What are we going to do Michael? Shane's dying and we're just sitting here doing nothing. How is that right?"

Clearly we thought a lot more alike than I realized. "I was thinking the same thing. But you heard Myrnin, there's nothing for us to do. Not right now at least. There's no point in obsessing over something that is out of our hands. I'ts best to rest up so when we are needed we're at full attention. But, I won't let Shane die. I swore to it."

She laughed, unbelieving. "How can you swear to it? It's a disease we don't know about. How are we gonna fix something we don't know about? You can't know that it's all going to be alright."

I hugged her. "True, but I have faith. We'll figure it out." She sighed and nodded. "I won't let Shane die." I murmured and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded. "I'll hold you to it." When she squirmed, I released her a bit, but not enough to get up and leave. "I'm sorry to barge in at this hour. I just…I couldn't sit there anymore. I just couldn't."

"You need to sleep. Stop worrying, and sleep. We'll take care of it tomorrow."

She nodded. "Okay. Goodnight." But she didn't make any effort to move. I was so thrilled about that.

I caressed her face; she looked so much older with the worries of life taking their toll on her. But she looked just as beautiful as ever. She closed her eyes and leaned into my head. Oh, how I longed to lean in and kiss her. But now, with everything that was going on, was hardly the right time to tell her how I felt about her. "If you want, you can sleep in here tonight. I don't mind."

Her eyes lit up a bit. "I don't want to bother you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're not. Lay down. You need to sleep."

I laid down and she went and laid in front of me, her back again my chest, and sighed deeply. I covered us with the blanket and stroked her hair. That seemed to relax her. I started singing to her, a soft lullaby my mother had always sung when I was sad or scared.

I laid my head close to her's on the pillow and whispered the song in her ear as she rested. she seemed to like the song. "_I really think that dear God above, Created you just for me to love; He picked you out from all the rest, because he knew that I'd love you the best_." As I sang those last few lines, I realized now that the words seem to fit how I felt for Claire. My mother sure knew how to pick them.

"Where did you learn that song?" she murmured.

"My mother sang it to me as a little kid. Every time I was scared or crying, she'd come and lay with me, and sing me to sleep with it."

She laughed a very hushed laugh. "Wow. Our mothers must be related or something. My mom did the same thing with that song." She sighed. "Mom…I miss her. Dad too. I hate it here sometimes for that reason."

"Well, one day you're going to get out. Go far away, and just enjoy life again. You'll be able to go to the college you want, and have a family, and kids of your own to sing to. You'll get out one day."

She turned slightly and looked at me. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"Who wouldn't want to leave Morganville?" I joked.

She didn't seem to find it funny. she just watched me, a serious look on her face. "What about you?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm kinda stuck here aren't I? Sure, vamps live outside of Morganville, but it's not exactly easy to leave, not for me. This is my home, where I grew up. Sure, it was vampire infested, but it was good, a good life. Shane I can't say the same for. That's why he's eager to leave. Me, it's complicated."

"I don't see how it's fair I should get to leave and you be suck here the rest of your vampire life. And that's a long life."

We both laughed. When her laughs turned to soft giggles I stroked her face again. "Well, life has it's surprises, doesn't it? I guess we'll see what happens. Go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and nodded, turning back around and lying beside me. She felt so warm, so soft and fragile. It drove me insane having her so close. But I wouldn't have it any other way. After a few minutes, her heart rate and breathing slowed, and I knew she'd fallen asleep.

I put my arm around her waist and kept her close. Sighing, I said, "I love you, Claire Danvers." Knowing she was too asleep to hear me. It surprised me to see a faint smile appear on her lips at my words. Did that mean she'd heard me? No, she was asleep. Subconsciously she did. And she liked it. For the first time since my revelation about my feelings for her, I had hope…maybe there is a chance for us after all.


	14. Chapter 13:Hope

Michael's POV:

I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember watching Claire sleep, and how peaceful she looked in my arms. No more tears, no more worries, just a content look on her face as she rested. I remember waking up to the sound of the door opening. It was around nine in the morning, according the clock on my nightstand.

"I see you finally told her." Eve said as she walked in, a smug look on her face.

I silently got out of bed, trying hard not to wake up Claire, and recovered her with the blankets. I rolled my eyes at Eve and tiptoed over to her. "No, I didn't. She came here last night, crying. I told her she could stay here. Strictly the older brother comfort zone."

"Hence your shirt being off?" I just glared. She was the one who rolled her eyes this time. "How many time are you gonna say 'brother comfort zone' crap before you start believing that? We both know she doesn't think of you as a brother anymore. Not unless she's super close like that to her brother." I wanted to laugh as she made a distrubed face, thinking about that as a possibility. But she smiled.

"Was there a point to this visit?"

She giggled. "Yes, you have a visitor. He's asking for you."

"Who?"

"Trapdoor Spider." Eve really did like making fun of Myrnin. Especially since she found out that was what people referred to him as around here.

I grabbed a shirt off the chair closest to me and put it on as well walked downstairs. Myrnin was standing in a grey pinstripe and maroon vest. It mismatched entirely with the dark blue shorts he wore and…Bunny slippers? Wow, when Claire said he had a strange sense of style, I never realized how strange it was.

"Myrnin, good morning. Did you find something?"

He opened his mouth and sighed. "Uh…no. But I think I might know a way to figure it out. I need you to come down to the lab. Claire as well."

I nodded and started for the stairs. "I'll wake Claire."

Claire's POV: (**I haven't done Claire's POV in a while, so I thought it was time for a change.)**

The soft tapping on my shoulder woke me up. And then it was followed by what I thought to be the voice of an angel. "Claire, wake up." The angel murmured.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and Michael's beautiful face appeared in front of me. He smiled and kissed my forehead, just like Shane used to. "Wake up. We have to go."

I strained to see his face clearly, the light was brighter this morning for some reason. "Where are we going?"

"Get dressed. Myrnin needs us. He's downstairs."

That sent a wave of excitement through me. He had something. There was hope. I sprang to my feet faster than ever and I was bolting for the door. Michael chuckled as I ran to my room and got changed, and brushed my teeth and hair. Shower would have to wait this morning.

Michael was standing at the door with Myrnin. He wore that dreadful maroon vest again, but it went fairly nice with the shirt he had underneath. It was killed by the shorts and bunny slippers. I sighed. "Myrnin, when's your birthday?"

He and Michael both had a look of confusion cross their face. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking you shopping for clothes. You need a wardrobe change."

Michael broke out in laugher. Myrnin just glared. "Anyway, your friend Eve has gone to the hospital to be with Shane. We, on the other hand, have work to do."

"Did you find something?"

Myrnin shook his head. "I was just telling Michael that the last experiments I did were a fail. But I think I might have an idea. We have to hurry. Three days left. Not a moment to spare."

Hearing him count down the time made my knees buckle. Michael's arm instinctively went around my waist and steadied me. "You alright?" he whispered.

I nodded and pulled away. "Let's go."

Michael thankfully drove. We were there quickly and without accidents…Unlike how it would have been had Myrnin drove.

The lab was a mess, as usual. Every flat surface had dozens of beakers and test tubes filled with different colored liquids.

"So where do we start?"

He walked over to a small set of vials. "These are the three that came closest to curing the disease." He took one, it was a greenish, almost a clear color. Like a melted ice pop. "This one is a mixture of a few drops of blood from the both of you, combined with neutralizers that I had hoped would break down the chemicals in the virus code."

"So why didn't it work?" Michael asked.

"Hint. Neutralized. It only neutralized them for a brief period, than the virus came back, not as strongly but when I tested it again, on the same blood sample of Shane's… well…" he handed me a petri dish with a black charcoal dust in it.

"What is it?" I asked, handing it to Michael to look at.

"That would be you friend's blood."

Michael's eyes went huge and he carefully set it on the table in front of him. "What the hell did that?"

"The serum I created, it worked briefly, but apparently, the blood couldn't handle the serum, not at the amount it needed. It removed the infection, but it would kill your friend." He took a second vial and held it up. The faintly red liquid looked like watered down blood. "This one was better. This one is just Claire's blood. Combined with some chemicals that would break down the toxic ones in the virus, ones that the body couldn't break down on his own. I tested it on this sample of blood."

He handed us a second petri dish, one with blood that was free of viruses and everything. "This one worked? Great. Let's get it to Shane."

"Uh, Claire?" Michael interrupted. He tapped the blood sample and it jiggled like jello. "I don't think Shane wants to be a desert after."

My hands closed into fists. "What the hell do we do then?"

Myrnin shrugged. "I have one more theory, but it's a long shot."

I waited, anxiously. "Well? What is it?"

He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small vial. "Bishop's blood. It cured the disease last time. If he created it, I have a sense that he would make his blood the cure as well, to avoid him being infected."

"So why is that a long shot?"

"The chemical coding and formulas don't add up. I'd have to combine it with something else to deactivate the disease and render it ineffective. But I don't know what would work anymore."

I stood there, thinking back to my chemistry class in senior year of high school. Then it hit me. "Psoralens."

Michael and Myrnin both just stared at me. "What?" they said in sync.

"Mix our blood with psoralen. Ancient Egyptians used it as a medicine. They would eat it and it fights off stuff like eczema, different diseases, and it helps to purify the blood. That's what we need. A blood purifier. Clearly me and Michael's blood is the key, it's in the virus, but if we take part of the virus, meaning our blood, and have it work with something that would inevitably destroy the virus, it might be enough to rewire the coding of the infection."

Myrnin thought it through a second and his eyes lit up. "Maybe! Oh my little Claire, you are a genius." He ran off and grabbed his coat. "I know a shop outside of town. I'll see if Amelie can get ahold of some for me. I'll be back quickly."

Michael's face lit up. "Claire you're amazing. I can't believe you thought of that." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Absolutely amazing."

I giggled. "Thanks. Let's go see Shane while we're waiting for Myrnin. He'll be at least a few hours."

Michael took my hand and pulled me to the car. When we actually got to the hospital and told Eve of our little revelation, she nearly broke down into tears. She leapt into Michael's arms and hugged him, than me. "Thank god, there's hope." She sobbed and said. "Shane wants to see Claire."

I froze. What if he brought up the other night? "Oh…okay."

Michael had the same worried look on his face. Was he thinking the same thing I was? I swallowed my pride and went to see Shane.


	15. AN:An Update For Everyone

**A/N: A Update For Everyone…**

**Hey all! I'm really loving how nice your reviews are. They really are just making my day. Thanks for being so supportive and reading what I've put up. Thanks so much. Just wanted to show my appreciation. Keep reading! I got some more chapters coming for you. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, and speaking of chapters. I just wanted to give everyone an idea of how much farther I'm planning to go with this particular fanfiction. I've officially finished writing everything else, the entire thing. But I won't be posting every chapter at once. I have about nine or ten chapters left for you left. Just about. I'd love it if you all stuck around to see how it ends, but I get it, I'm a nobody writer, and this is my first fanfiction, so I'll if you find something better to read. But thanks for the attention I've gotten so far. I really appreciate it.**

**I've gotten a few personal messages from people asking about if I plan to go further with it after I finish this fanfiction. One asked if I was gonna do what others and maybe jump ahead a few years to see what becomes of the couples(Well, depending on how I end it here) they meant. I have considered that, and I could see that as a possibility. When you all finally reached the end of this, what I've written overall of it, I would appreciate the comments or ideas about it. I always am open to positive and negative criticism. Thanks, hope to hear a lot from you all. **

**Well, that's all for now. I'll post a few more chapters in the next few hours or so. Hope you like them. Don't forget to KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks! 3 you all! (:**


	16. Chapter 14:A Word With Shane

Claire's POV:

I entered his room after the nurse let me in. He was lying on the hospital bed, ice packs on every side of him. His head was back against the pillow and he his eyes were shut. But he wasn't sleeping. He must have heard me come in because his eyes snapped open and he looked at me. Oh, the smile that appeared on his face made my heart leap, but if I want to be honest, it wasn't how it used to. It was good to see he was happy and doing fine, but it didn't give me butterflies in my stomach like, well, like Michael did.

"Hey, come in. Sit down. I've been dying to see you."

I smiled and walked over to the side of his bed, sitting down on the chair that was set there. He took my hand an kissed it before intertwining our fingers. "How are you?" I asked.

"Tired, and really cold. This fever is really taking its toll on me. They keep pumping me with antibiotics and fever reducers but nothings working."

"Well, it's a vampire virus, it's not gonna work."

It was actually a bit entertaining to see him roll his eyes and get annoyed at the thought of it. "Ugh, another disease? What does this one do? Turn me into a vampire? Or make me more apppetizing to vamps? Just what I need."

I told him what we'd discovered and he just laughed, but knowing him, I could see he was scared. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I started being righteous now because, I won't be around a lot longer."

I could feel the tears sliding down my face. "Don't say that. I am not going to let you die."

He said nothing in response, but I could tell he wasn't comforted by that. He just kissed my hand and sighed. "Claire, I love you."

"And I love you too."

"But Claire, let's face it. I got three, maybe four days left. I'm gonna die. I guess it's Karma for being such an ass to my best friend and siding with my Dad all these years. I kinda deserve this, so I'm not gonna be upset when it happens. I just…I want to know you're happy when I'm gone. And you're gonna be happy with Mi-"

I shook my head. "Shane, stop. You're not gonna die. Don't-"

"Claire, let me finish. This righteous shit is killing me, so let me say it while I still have the spine to be righteous." He paused to see that I was going to be quiet. "Claire, Michael loves you. You may not believe it, but he's told me. It took a lot of guts for him to tell me. He left his fiancé for you. He is a good guy. I never could have been that good if I'd been in his place. He didn't stay and lead her on, and he wasn't horrible about it. That's why their still friends. He really loves you. As much as I hate to say it, he's better for you than me."

"I don't see why he would. I still do see why you would."

"If I could list everything I loved about you, I'd run out of time. It would take me a least a weekto list all the reason I love you. If I had a week, I would." He leaned over and kissed me. "You have no idea how much you've bewitched me since the day you came to Glass House."

"Then why do you need to give me up? I love you, why do you need to push this?"

He pulled back to look at my face. "Because I see how you look at Michael. It's something I haven't seen in your eyes in months, not while you're looking at me at least. I don't deny that you love me. Not for a second…but I know it's paling in comparison more and more each day to someone else." I felt tears streak down my face, and I wiped them away before he saw, but he was too smart not to notice. "Claire…do you love Michael?"

I sniffled and nodded. "Yes."

Michael's POV:

Eve was sitting beside me in the waiting room, chattering on and on about how she thought this antivirus Claire thought of would work, how she felt it in her gut. I tried paying attention, but my mind was elsewhere, listening in on the conversation between Shane and Claire. I could hear her crying. And it was breaking my heart.

"_Then why do you need to give me up? I love you, why do you need to push this?" _Claire asked.

"_Because I see how you look at Michael. It's something I haven't seen in your eyes in months, not while you're looking at me at least. I don't deny that you love me. Not for a second…but I know it's paling in comparison more and more each day to someone else." _I could hear the pain in Shane's voice. It was how I felt every time they kissed, or he held her. It was a pain knowing she wasn't mine. But she was his. She loved him. _"Claire…do you love Michael?"_

_I heard her whimper and sigh. "Yes." _She said.

My eyes went huge with shock. Had I heard right? Or was it just me finally going round the bend, crazy, insane. Had she just really admitted to loving me?

"Michael? What is it?" Eve asked.

I stuttered a second, and looked at her. "C-Claire just told Shane she loves me."

A smile played at the edge of her lips, but it faded fast and she smacked the back of my head. To be honest, it was with so much force that it actually kinda hurt. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I told you, dumbass. I know my best friend. I told you she did."

I couldn't help but smile. My heart was beating a thousand times faster than any time in my life. Claire loved me, I wasn't crazy. Even my thoughts were frozen. I didn't know what to think. I was just so happy that I was paralyzed.

But what did I do now? When she came out, did I go to her and tell her i loved her too, or did I just kiss her? Did I tell her I heard what she said? Oh, god. How I wanted to kiss her so badly, even more so now than before. I felt like a wuss for being so at the will and power of a small child like Claire, but I didn't care. I felt…I don't know what I felt, but I felt so at peace and happy that I'd spend all eternity at the will of Claire if I meant feeling this way.

Claire loved me…now the only problem was getting her to actually tell me to my face. She wouldn't willingly, not as long as Shane was in love with her. She was too loyal to do that. Shane…I felt like such a jackass for wanting his girl. He was being noble, for the first time in his life. He was doing something to make Claire happy rather than keep her to himself. I'd own him my life for this. Even if she never chose me, at least I can't say he didn't try. Shane was truly my best friend for that.

I'd been too engulfed in my thoughts about what Claire had said that I'd missed her come out. I stood and smiled at her, but it faded the second I saw the look on her face. She was scared…

Claire's POV:

I sniffled and nodded. "Yes." There was no point in denying that I loved Michael anymore. He was too smart to believe me anymore.

Shane looked so hurt, and betrayed, but he didn't seem surprised. "I knew it."

I let my tears go and didn't stop myself. "I'm so sorry Shane. I don't know how I fell for him. I just somehow did. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you. And I never planned on leaving you for Michael. I just…I never planned on falling in love with him."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know, I know. It's not your fault. And it's not Michael's. These things happen. I mean, look. You reminded me of my sister when I first met you. But I somehow fell in love with you. Do you know how awkward that was for me at first?"

I laughed through my sobs, and he laughed as well. I looked back up to him and smiled. "I'm sorry."

He squeezed my hand, comforting me. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault…come here." He pulled me onto the hospital bed and I curled up into him. He held me in a tight embrace. "I will always love you Claire. That's never gonna change. But it's time for you to be happy. To be with someone who deserves you. And Michael's the right man. If there was anyone I'd be willing to sacrifice my happiness with you for and give you over to, its Michael. He's the best guy I know. He may be a blood sucker but he's still my blood sucker. And I'll kill anyone that thinks otherwise. He's my best friend. I know he'll treat you right."

"I love you Shane." I murmured.

"I love you too, Claire." And he kissed me, long and passionately. But not like usual, it was like our first kiss. Nothing but love and desire. The perfect kiss. I don't know how long it lasted, it felt like forever. But finally he pulled away and I could see tears in his eyes as they became glassed over. "Now, you go. Be with Michael. I'm not mad. I approve."

I let out a few more sobs and nodded. "I'm gonna save you Shane. If it's the last thing I do."

He chuckled, and let out a few tears of his own. "Good, because I want to be there when things finally work out. I want to see how my good deeds paid off. That and I want to live long enough to see Breaking Dawn."

I laughed. "You hate that series. That and it's forbidden in Morganville."

He shrugged. "I wanna see it flop. And see how pathetic it is. Besides, Myrnin said he managed to get ahold of his friend in Tennessee and he's gonna bring us a pirated copy when it comes out. Good bonding time with me and the Trapdoor Spider, don't you think?"

I laughed and smacked his chest. He laughed too and hugged me. "I love you." he kissed the top of my head. "You go. I feel the sedatives still and I think I'm ready to crash. I'll talk to you soon?"

I nodded and kissed him. "You definitely will."

I stood and he smacked my ass before laughing and watching me go. I looked back when I reached the door. "I love you," I whispered, too low for him to hear, and watched him close his eyes to sleep. He looked so peaceful.

I could feel the tears coming back, so I closed the door and walked to the waiting room, only to find Eve and Michael smiling at me as I entered. Michael stood to greet me, but when he saw the tears slide down my face, the smile faded. "Is Shane alright?" Eve asked.

I nodded, sniffling. "He's fine. We just…talked. Nothing to be worried about. He's doing great."

Eve sat there awkwardly, waiting for one of us to say something. But we just watched each other, Michael and I. I don't know what he was feeling, he just had the most pained look on his face. Eve cleared her throat and stood up. "Well I'm going to go to get some coffee. Want anything?"

Michael shook his head, but his eyes never left mine. I shook my head as well and Eve left without a second glance at either of us. I stood there, wrapping my arms around myself, because to be honest, I felt like I was ready to fall apart literally. I saw Michael take a hesitant step to me, but when he did, I took one away from him. It was all to clear my move hurt him.

"Sorry. I just…I want to be alone right now. I'm sorry." And I turned to walk to the ladies room, leaving Michael with a pained look on his face.

I managed to find the bathroom fairly quickly. No one was inside, so I went in and locked the door, even though it was a communal bathroom. I leaned against the wall and slid down, rested my arms on my knees and cried.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Too emotional? To be honest, I cried writing this. The scene with Shane and Claire made me actually cry. Lol. Pathetic, right? Good cliff hanger? I know this was really long but hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try updating again soon. Oh, and as for Shane's bashing Breaking Dawn, don't worry. I'm totally a Twihard. Don't worry. I just needed some humor in the book, and he always striked me as someone to be antitwilight. (: Js.**


	17. Chapter 15:Word of Advice

Claire's POV:

I don't know how long I sat in there crying. It felt like hours when suddenly a soft knock on the bathroom door made me jump. "Claire Bear? It's Eve. I know you're in there. Open up."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes before standing up and unlocking the door. Eve stood there, her Goth makeup smeared a bit, like she had been crying too not too long ago.

She took a step in and locked the door behind her. I had sank back down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs. Eve slid down beside me and sighed. "So, what's wrong?"

I scoffed. "What's wrong? Shane's in the hospital, dying, and you're wondering what's wrong?"

Eve glared. "I know that. I mean, don't act like I'm stupid. Something happened with Shane in there. What was said? I know something was said."

I hesitated. Eve was my best friend. I couldn't very well go and say that Shane had given me to Michael because I was in love with him. But knowing Eve, she already knew.

I sighed. "I told Shane I loved Michael." I paused, waiting for the chewing out of a lifetime.

After a few seconds of silence, I opened my right eye and looked to Eve, to see why she wasn't beating me to death yet. She just watched me, an amused look on her faced. "What?"

I opened my eyes fully and stared at her, stunned. "Aren't you gonna kill me? Stab me with a stake, feed me to the vamps? Something?

She shrugged. "Why would I?"

"I did say that out loud right?"

"That you love Michael? Yes, you did."

Okay, now I was seriously confused. "And you're not gonna kill me? Aren't you mad?"

"Why? Michael and I are over. It's not like you made him cheat on me. You didn't steal him from me. Besides, I can't really blame you."

"B-but I-"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.. "Claire Bear, you're my best friend. Why would I get upset over your liking my ex? That's just childish. Sure, it hurt a bit that he left me, but he didn't leave me for a hooker, or a vampire, or worse, Monica. If there was anyone I would be mad at, it's him. But even then, I'm not. You're my best friend. I can't stop you from loving him. And I don't want to try. I want you happy, and I know Michael would make you happy."

I laughed. "Yeah, I think he would. But that will never happen. I wouldn't betray you by going for Michael. That's like against girl code or something isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Only bad if you don't get the approval of your best friend, which just so happens to be me. And guess what? I approve."

"Why?"

She thought through her answer a second. "Because, I know how it feels. To love someone the way I can tell you love him. I see it in your eyes. You have the worst poker face ever. I'm shocked Shane never made you play strip poker for that reason. He'd so win." We both laughed, it actually felt good to laugh. "To be honest, I think the only idiot that doesn't realize how you feel is Michael. The dumbass actually came to me for approval too. How sad is it I had to smack some sense into him?"

That sparked my interest. "Wait, Michael asked for approval? Why? When?"

"Remember when you saw us hugging? And you stormed out? He was hugging me because I'd given the okay for you two to be together."

I stuttered. "Why would he do that?"

Eve laughed and rolled her eyes. "Do you really need to ask that question?"

"…He loves me, doesn't he?"

She watched me with knowing eyes. "More than you know."

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would stop. I couldn't believe it. Michael really did love me. "Why…why didn't he tell me?"

"Same reason you didn't tell him. He's scared. With me, it was different. We were both single, and carefree, and it was kinda our first love. But with you it was so different. You were both in a serious relationship. Even after he left me, you were still with Shane. He couldn't very well go and steal the girl of his best friend, or the best friend of his ex. It's immoral to him. Besides, Michael's too loyal a guy to do something like that. And then all this stuff with Shane…the timing just became more and more inconvenient. But he really loves you. You don't have even the slightest idea how much."

I sniffled, tears of joy clouding my vision for the first time. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it sister. The boy's head over heels in love with you."

"I wish he'd told me."

She shrugged. "He's thinking the same thing. But when all this is all over you two can have your whole romantic scene. You'll gaze into each other's eyes, declare your love with lots of crying and giggles. And when you finally have said everything he'll take you into his arms and you'll share the sexiest kiss ever."

I broke out into laughter, and she joined in. Ah, Eve. I loved this girl. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. I sighed and hugged her. "Thank you, Eve."

She smiled. "Ah, it was nothing. I love you, Claire Bear."

"Love you too."

She released me and pulled me to my feet. "Come on. Time to stop hiding. We have to get back before Michael comes back. I sent him to get lunch. So he wouldn't hear our conversation."

Shit! "Oh my god. I completely forgot his vamp hearing. Does…does that mean he heard me tell Shane I loved him?"

"What, that you loved Michael you mean?" she laughed. "Oh yeah. He heard. I've never seen that boy so happy in my life."

My cheek went bright red I'm sure. "Oh god. That's embarrassing."

She shrugged and put her arm on my shoulder. "That's love, babe. Get used to it. Michael's a lot better at the whole lovin' thing than I'm sure Shane was. And I mean that in the dirtiest way possible."

I laughed again and walked out. "That's sick, Eve."

"Hey, I'm just warnin' ya."

We laughed and walked back to the waiting room. Michael wasn't back yet. But it wasn't long after we'd returned that he came back with McDonalds bags and drinks in his hands. He'd given me and Eve a BigMac each and sat beside me ready to take a bite out of his.

I watched him, he looked so beautiful. He noticed my staring and watched me, confused, but smiling. "What?"

I shook my head, and looked back to my sandwich. "Nothing."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Michael exchanged a look with Eve as she sat across from us and he smiled. I bit my lip, trying not to smile as well.


	18. Chapter 16:Sparks and Pain

Eve's POV:

Michael and Claire had run off to Myrnin's, a new cure possibly ready. I sat in the waiting room a few minutes, but I couldn't sit still anymore. I was sitting around and getting more anxious by the second. Finally the nurse came out and he smiled at me sympathetically. I was to my feet in a second and over to him.

"How is he?"

He shrugged. "He's awake, and he's stable. Stable meaning the fever has yet to get any worse, but also not any better."

"It's better than being dead. Can I see him?"

He nodded. "Of course, he'll only be awake for a short time. We're keeping him sedated to be sure he doesn't strain himself and make the fever or anything worse. But feel free to see him now if you'd like."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."

After that, he turned and walked back to the counter, filling out some paperwork. I walked down the hall to Shane's room. It was nearly heart stopping to see he was still alive. The relief I felt was beyond anything anyone could imagine. You'd think I'd be used to this, seeing Shane in the hospital. Considering he seems to be in here for one thing or another every few months. But it's always to have something checked when he got his ass handed to him. This was medical, it was a disease. Something totally different. It broke my heart knowing it was something we couldn't control, couldn't fix. Not that I'd let Shane see it affected me so well. He'd just rub it in my face when he was better that I'd gone soft and wimpy.

He looked up from the comic book he was reading, something I'd brought him this morning as a get well gift. Claire's idea, I never would have gotten that. But hey, she knows him a hell of a lot better than I do.

He smiled. "Hey, it's my favorite gothic princess. Come in."

"Nice to see you too." I took a seat in the chair by his bed. "How you feeling?"

"Tired. I wish they'd stop pumping me with sedatives. I never see you guys. How long I been in here anyway?"

I had to do the math in my head. It felt like weeks, but in actuality it had only been days. "About two and a half days, maybe three. I haven't exactly been trying to keep count."

It was no surprised he groaned and cursed the gods of karma. "This fuckin' sucks. If I'm gonna die, than let me die already, jeeze. This is boring as hell."

"Nice to see your making the best of this situation."

He shrugged. "I try. Don't hate. This is as nice as I can get after the day I've had."

He was talking about Claire. I could see it in his eyes by the way that he seem to lose all sense of life in his eyes. It was sad to watch.

"That was a good thing you did for Claire."

"You mean letting her be with my vampire best friend?" he laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, real noble, huh? I thought I might as well seeing as how I'm gonna die in a day or so."

It was so upsetting to see. I took his hand, and surprisingly, he didn't flinch at my touch. "Hey, you're not going to die. Don't say that. You're gonna make it, and you'll get to see how good your being noble work out, as well as find some nice girl. Preferably one that's like a nun wannabe or something. You need Jesus. I swear."

He laughed, actually laughed. "Yeah, that's just what I need." He smiled, and stared at me meaningfully. "What about you? You made a big sacrifice by giving both of them approval. I couldn't have done that. Not to my ex fiancé."

He was right. It hurt like hell to give my approval, but I'd rather them be happy than me know I was causing their pain and misery. "Yeah, I guess it was hard. But I love Michael, and Claire's my best friend. I'd rather have them happy, even if it's together than see them upset. I couldn't live with the guilt knowing I'd caused it by disapproving."

He nodded knowingly. "I totally get that. You know the ironic part of it; I had big plans for me and Claire. But those are dead now because of this."

"Plans like what?"

He paused, looking deep into my eyes. His started to gloss over a bit. It hurt me to see him in so much agony. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

I hadn't meant to let it happen but my mouth fell open in a dramatic state of awe. "Holy hell. Are you serious? You? Shane, you're not the marrying type. Or at least I thought you weren't."

He laughed, blinking back a few tears. "Yeah, I wasn't. that is, before Claire came along. But, she's really changed me. I know we fight a lot, especially lately. But, you don't have any idea how much I loved her." He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye and laughed, a brief hard laugh. "I had it all planned out. I've been saving up from work a while."

"You have?"

He reached over to the table not too far from his bed and grabbed his dark tan cargo pants. I saw him pull something out of the pocket, but he wouldn't give me the chance to sneak a peek at what it was. He played with it in his hands, and to my surprise, he handed me a small black velvet box. My eyes went big with shock. Holy shit. I knew what this was.

My eyes met Shane's. he had nothing but seriousness on his face as he nodded, giving me the okay to open it. My eyes darted back to the small velvet box and I slowly opened the box. A bright shimmer caught my attention. An engagement ring. Holy shit Shane wasn't lying. (**Link to the picture is on my page. Go on and check it out!**)

I looked up to him, my mouth hanging open again in awe. "Shane, how the hell did you afford this?"

"I saved up. Took me about four months."

"Wait, wait, wait. You've been planning this for four months? What…how much did this cost?"

He did the math in his head. "It's a 14k white gold band and three diamonds that equal a half carot? Plus the pink sapphire accent? Uh, about eight hundred dollars, give or take."

My eyes darted back to the huge diamond engagement ring. I had to admit, it looked even more beautiful than the ring Michael had given me. I took the ring out and spun it around in my finger.

He snapped his finger. "Oh, and the engraving made it about eight hundred and fifty dollars."

"Engraving?" I looked over the ring and saw on the inside of the band was small writing, an engraving. _I will always love you._ "Shane…you need to tell her. You spent all this time wanting to marry her and you just let her go? How could you do that?"

He sighed. "Because she loves Michael more. Believe me, if I was that selfish enough I would. But I can't hurt them. I'd rather see her happy and have that ring burn a hole in my shorts forever than give it to her and know she was settling for second best."

I put the ring in the box carefully and threw my arms around his neck. "Shane, you are by far the most noble and amazing guy I've ever met."

He hesitated a second and laughed, hugging me back. "Thanks, I guess."

I pulled away and sat back down, handing him the ring. But he pushed my hand back. "Do me a favor, will you? When…when this disease does finally take its course, give her the ring. Tell her how much I always will love her. I want her to have it."

I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks, probably smearing my makeup. "I will. But trust me, you'll live and be able to give it to her yourself."

He did what I thought was a laugh. "Yeah, I hope so. Not like it matters, she's staying with Michael. I want her happy. Hold on to it okay? I don't want these sleazy vamp docs pick pocketing me and getting it. Keep it safe until I get better."

I nodded. "I will, promise."

He held his pinky up and I laughed, locking mine with his in a solid promise. There was something in his eyes though, a sparkle. Maybe he was thinking about Claire, but I had to admit something, there was something in his face that made him totally amazing. And it made my heart skip a beat.

Shane's POV:

She locked her pinky with mine and smiled as we made it a solid promise. She had a sparkle in her eye, and for a second, I saw the old Eve I knew in high school. The one that didn't hide under all the Goth makeup, or carry a stake she made by hand around. I knew Eve was beautiful, only an idiot wouldn't see it. But thinking about her, without the façade, it made my heart jump, and she looked different. Like I was seeing her for the first time.

I hadn't realized our hands were still together, or that we were just staring at each other. But when I did I felt like something I hadn't before, but I couldn't describe it as a good thing or bad.

Eve's POV:

He cleared his throat and smiled. "I think I'm gonna go to bed again. Keep the ring a secret until I'm dead or better. Kay?"

I laughed and smiled. "You got it. You get better. When you are, we'll go stake someone, kay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Reluctantly, I let go of his hand and stood up, slipping the ring into my coffin purse. "I'll come back later to check on you. I'll even bring you some more comics, kay?"

He smiled one of the biggest grins I'd seen in a while. "Awesome. Something normal."

How he ever saw comic books are awesome or normal was beyond me, but I guess when comparing them to Morganville they would kinda be better.

I smiled and him, and he returned it. But something changed in his face, he looked a bit pained, and suddenly he jolted, writhing in agony. And he let out a yelp of pain and screamed. I screamed too and took his hand. "Shane! What is it?"

"So…much…pain!" and he screamed again.

The doctor came in and pushed me aside to reach him. But every second his pain seemed to get worse, as did his screams. I reached for my cell phone, my hands shaking as I dialed Claire's number. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. The pain…the disease. Shane was getting worse.


	19. Chapter 17:The Cure

(_Back before Eve and Shane had their private conversation…) _

Claire's POV:

I couldn't help myself. I watched Michael constantly, sneaking peaks at him whenever he wasn't looking. And it made my heart leap to see that every now and then he would do the same. It drove me nearly insane having him sit so close in the waiting room, knowing how he felt, and still not be able to kiss him like I'd been longing to do for so long now. But this was hardly the best time to let our feelings out. And I knew that. So I bit my tongue and just waited, dying for Myrnin to call.

Shane's number was ticking faster than my heart was beating and I was still unable to do anything. When Shane got better…and he would get better… I was going to have to pay him back somehow. For everything he's done. I'd have to find a way to thank him for me and Michael. That is, if Michael would take me.

Michael's POV:

Claire looked so beautiful. It was so hard not to keep looking at her. The way she smiled and laughed when we made small talk in the waiting room, the blushes she made when she saw I was sneaking peaks at her from the corner of my eyes. And even when she snuck a few peaks herself.

When Claire was using the ladies room, Eve told me about her conversation with Claire. I'd been so thrilled that I wrapped my arms around Eve and spun her around. Claire wanted me. And it made me antsy. I had a hard time sitting around knowing how she felt. It took all the strength I had not to kiss her right there and then. And I _really _wanted to kiss her. But I knew Shane was more important than my feelings right now. So I forced myself to be serious, and to wait patiently for Myrnin to call with his findings.

I'd been so tense with anxiety and excitement that when Claire's phone rang, I jumped. She found it funny, which only made me smile more.

She answered the phone. "Hey Myrnin, find anything?"

"_Yes, I think I've found the antidote. Finally. I need to test it, but I want you here when I do. So hurry along, come to the lab. And bring more samples of blood. Shane's I mean. That's mainly why I can't continue…I'm out of sample. So hurry."_

"You got it. We'll be right over." And she hung up.

"What is it?"

She looked at me and Eve, smiling. "Myrnin thinks he found the antidote. But he needs more blood samples to see if we can actually make it work."

Eve stood up faster than lightning. "I'll get them. I want to get him fixed. I'm tired of hospitals. I miss sitting at the breakfast table and flipping him off when he got stupid."

Claire laughed, as did I. "Well, let's hope soon that will happen. We should go Michael. Let Eve get the samples and we'll head out."

I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

She giggled and stood up, gather up her stuff. "I'll wait in the car?"

I nodded once more and she smiled at me, a smile that, if I had been human, would have stopped my heart. "I'll see you in a few." And she left.

Claire's POV:

Claire and I were at Myrnin's lab within ten minutes. I had the blood samples in hand and Michael and I ran inside, eager to get this fixed before Shane got any worse.

Myrnin had two small vials in his hand. He held them at arms level and a little higher than his height, looking both over. He took a few notes and looked up to us. "Excellent! I was wondering what took so long. You have the samples?"

I panted and nodded, handing them to him. "Six vials."

Before he could speak, my phone rang. Eve's picture was flashing on the display screen so I flipped open the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey Eve. What-" but I was cut off by the scary sound of a scream. "Eve? What is going on?"

We could hear Eve sobbing through the phone. "Shane! Oh my gosh Claire. It's getting worse. He's in so much pain. But the doctors can't stop it. They've given him so much morphine that if he has anymore he'll go into shock or a coma." More sobs. "Claire, what do I do?"

Another loud scream from Shane. I fought back my tears so hard. He sounded so scared and in so much agony. "Eve, we're working on it. Just hold his hand and do what you can. It's the virus. There's not much to do. Just stay with him. Don't leave his side."

Another scream and sob. "Okay, I will." And I hung up.

I looked up to Michael. It was hard to see him through the blurriness of the tears, but I fought to keep it together. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Let's get this done. Shane needs us quickly." He looked up to Myrnin. "What do you need us to do?"

He shoved a petri dish at me. "Put one vial in here. And another in a second dish. I have two vaccines I want to try. But we need to hurry. Your friend doesn't have much more time. And if these don't work than it'll take us all night to come up with another one."

I wiped away the tears and started pouring the vials of Shane's blood into the dishes. He walked over to stand beside me and slowly poured the first vial into the dish. No reaction. So he poured a little more.

The greenish tint in the blood started to fade and the blood became a redish color once again. Myrnin smiled. "I think it's working."

I looked up at Michael and smiled, he looked just as thrilled as me. I looked back at the dish and saw the blood had gone black. "Shit." Myrnin muttered.

"What about the other one?" Michael asked.

"I'm trying it now."

He pushed the other tray away and poured the pinkish liquid into the dish. The blood turned red again….and it stayed red. No disintegrating, no turning black, no explosion, nothing. It was just regular blood. Myrnin lifted the dish to his nose and smelled it. "The blood is clean. I can't smell anything wrong with it." He set it down and stared at it, a huge smile going to his face.

I waited for him to look at me. "Did it work?"

He turned to me and nodded. "We found the cure."

I shrieked and threw my arms around Myrnin's neck, hugging him. Michael was cheering and laughing and jumping ecstatically. Myrnin hugged me fiercely, as if he were as excited as we were. I sighed with relief. "Thank god." I muttered to myself.

Myrnin pulled away to look at the dish without releasing me. His face lost all the joy and excitement it had. And Michael had gone silent. I looked down and saw the blood in the dish had gone liquidy, like it was diluted. If I hadn't known better, I'd say it looked like someone poured water in there.

"No!" Myrnin roared and pulled away to take a sample of the blood.

My breath came ragged. "No…no! it was just fine! What happened?"

Michael came and hugged me. "What did happen?"

Myrnin was busy taking tests on the blood. "I think it's an iron deficiency. Perhaps just adding more iron." He looked at the results of some test. "Actually that and maybe some extra vitamins. It appears the virus ate away at his red blood cell count. So I'll have to increase that. It's the only problem."

"Then let's start fixing that."

Michael nodded in agreement. I went to the counter with the batch of the antidote and took a small sample of it. I added everything Myrnin instructed me too. I don't know how long we were there working. It felt like hours.

After a while, I started feeling sluggish, and a need to collapse from exhaustion. Michael wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me and let me rest against his chest. He was so warm and strong. I felt so comfortable there. Myrnin was still running around, doing test after test.

He looked me over and frowned. "Michael, do me a favor. Take dear Claire to the back room over there. That's my room. Get her to sleep. She's been up nearly twenty four hours working. I need her well rested. You sleep too. It's a large bed, I don't see a problem sharing."

Michael nodded and scooped me up in his arms. "Time for bed Claire Bear."

I mumbled something that I thought was "okay", but it just sounded like gibberish. I rested my head against his chest, and sighed, realizing I was more tired than I thought.

Michael set me on the queen size bed in what apparently was Myrnin's room. I was too exhausted to see details, but from what I could tell, Myrnin's choice in decor was as peculiar as his taste in clothes.

He walked around and untied my shoes for me, setting them in the corner by the door, along with his own. And finally he joined me on the bed, laying close, stroking my hair and face. "Goodnight Claire."

I curled up into him, not caring about anything other than how warm he was and good he smelled, and also how tired I was. "Goodnight." I mumbled.

I fell asleep to the soft singing of Michael's lullaby.

"CLAIRE!" Michael screamed.

I jolted up in a bed. One I didn't remember. I looked around and suddenly recalled Michael carrying me to Myrnin's room to sleep. He wasn't beside me anymore.

"CLAIRE! QUICKLY!" Michael called again.

My panic instincts kicked in and I ran, looking for Michael. It wasn't what I thought. No vampires trying to kill him, no burning in the sun, none of the usual dangers. Instead he was standing at one table with Myrnin, looking over something.

He looked up to me, excited. "Come look. Quickly."

Myrnin was smiling. "We've done it!"

I ran over and looked at the table. There was a sample of Shane's blood, completely clear. "You fixed the antidote?"

Myrnin nodded. "Yes, Michael helped me this morning. It's been this way for nearly ten minutes. We've fixed it!" Myrnin started dancing strangely, full of excitement.

I shrieked and hugged Michael. He was laughing and hugging me back. I laughed, tears coming to my eyes as relief flooded over me. "Wait! How long has it been? How much longer does Shane have?"

Myrnin looked over at the ugly green coo-coo clock in the corner. An apparent gift from his dead lover Ada. Not to be mean or anything, but she must have really hated him to have given him that ugly thing. His face fell. "Shane has maybe a day left. Quickly, take a few vials. Get it to him. Fast. If his bones have shattered, than he has mere hours."

Michael and I exchanged a scared look and he started pouring the antidote into the vials. Michael ran for the door. I stopped and kissed Myrnin's cheek and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

He hugged me back before pushing me to the door. "Go! Quickly."

I bolted for the door, taking Michael hand and running to the car. It was night, so Michael didn't have to worry about burning. We got in and drove as quickly as the car would let us to the hospital.

**A/N: You didn't think I was going to give you everything in one chapter did you? Lol. What do you think? Too dramatic? **

**Will they reach Shane in time? Will it be too late? Will the antidote actually work? Stay tuned and find out. (: **

**KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 18:Racing Time

Claire's POV:

When we got to the hospital, I was running inside to Shane's side before Michael even had time to get out of the car. He caught up pretty quickly, grabbing my hand and running beside me to the waiting room. No sign of Eve. So we went to Shane's room. In Shane's room, we saw her sitting beside him. She was crying into her hands, Shane silently still beside me.

"Oh no. We're too late." I whispered to Michael.

His eyes glossed over but he went rigid, and his head snapped up. "No, we're not."

Eve's head snapped up and she wiped the tears away. I noticed all her makeup was gone, and she looked…normal. Well, minus the gothic wardrobe. I guess she took it off, knowing she would be doing a lot of crying.

"Thank god you're here. The morphine finally kicked in, and it helped a little. Enough for him to sleep." She walked over to me and cried into my shoulder. "It was so horrible. He was in so much pain. You should have seen it. I felt so helpless. He…he was so scared."

I rubbed her back and comforted her. "Well, we'll fix that. We have the antidote."

Her sobs stopped and she looked up at me. "You do?"

I nodded. "Of course. We're here to take care of it."

She threw her arms around me and Michael. "Thank god!" she said between sobs. "Fix it now! Before it gets any worse. I can't stand seeing him like this."

I nodded and we pulled away from her. Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back to a seat in the corner. I took the antidote vials and the syringe. I sat down beside Shane, and started prepping the shot.

I jumped and shrieked when Shane shot up in his seat, screaming at the top of his lungs. He started crying in agony. Michael was at his side in a second, holding him down. "Shit! Eve! Get a doctor!"

Eve was out of the room and back within a few second, holding Doctor Milliano by the collar of his shirt. She looked tiny beside him but she was pulling him along like he were a sack of potatoes rather than a full grown male vampire.

He saw the problem and was beside me, looking Shane over. "His bones, they're shattering. What the hell? What happened?"

"It's the disease! It's the final symptom. We have to hurry Claire. He'll be dead in few hours. Give him the shot! Doc, help me hold him steady." He hesitated. "NOW!" Michael roared.

The doc shivered in fright a bit and nodded, holding Shane's legs down, and using his right elbow to hold down Shane's stomach, keeping his down solidly. Michael held his arms. He looked at me, his eyes scared and pained. "Do it."

I nodded and finished prepping the syringe. Michael and Doctor Millano made sure he didn't move so much as an inch as I put the needle into Shane's arm and gave him the shot. I made sure he took the full dose before pulling the needle out and stepping back a bit. I saw his eyes were dilated again, and they looked scared.

Shane's spine bent him back a bit as he was thrashing in agony still. I met Michael's eyes. We bother were thinking the same thing, _did the serum not work?_

Finally, Shane stopped fighting a bit, and slowly his crying subsided as he started to relax. His dilated eyes slowly returned to normal and he collapsed, passing out.

Michael came to my side and pulled me back, letting the doctor have his way. Doctor Millano took a whole bunch of test, making sure his pulse was still there, a blood sample, and everything. Eve walked over to us and wrapped her arms around Michael's waist. He wrapped his arm over each of our shoulders and held us close as we waited anxiously.

Finally the doctor looked to us, a smile forming on his face. "His heart rate is normal, and his pulse is even. I'm going to do a blood test to be sure, but…I think Shane's going to be okay."

We all held out breath before breaking out into a fit of joy. Eve collapsed to the floor sighing with relief as she rubbed her face with exhaustion. I wrapped my arms around Michael's neck and he hugged me tightly, spinning me around in excitement. He put me down and lifted Eve up, doing the same to her.

I hugged the doctor, whispering "Thank you." in his ear before releasing him.

He smiled at me. "I'll leave you four alone. He's asleep. The pain must have been so agonizing that he passed out. I'll have to do x-rays to see the extent of damage, broken bone wise. But, even with that, his vital signs look good, and he seems to be doing fine. I think he'll recover just fine."

Eve started crying again with relief as Michael settled her into the chair where she'd been before. I smiled at the doctor and nodded. "Thank you so much for everything."

He smiled and nodded before walking out, leaving us to have our private time. Michael watched me, such relief on his face it was soothing to me just looking at him. I watched Shane as his breathing came in smooth, even breaths. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I told you I'd save you," before kissing his cheek.

I walked around the bed to Michael and hugged him tighter than ever. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close, stroking my hair. I held Eve's hand as I hugged him. For the first time in days, we were all so relaxed it was scary. And for the first time in days, I knew it was going to be okay.


	21. Chapter 19:Confessions Rising

Claire's POV:

"We should go home. I think it's safe to do that." Michael whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement and took his hand, pulling Eve along. She wrapped her arms around me and walked beside me.

Eve took her seat in the back and I sat in the passenger's side. I don't know how long I'd taken to fall asleep, but it seems like I'd fallen asleep before Michael even closed my door. The next thing I remember is the feeling of strong arms cradling me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Michael carrying me. We were home, and Eve was ahead of us, unlocking the door. She looked so exhausted.

"Michael? What-"

"Shhh," he silenced me. "Don't worry. We're home. Just go back to sleep. You're fine."

I didn't argue. I just closed my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep in his arms…

Michael's POV:

I gently put her in her bed and took her shoes off. She curled up, cold. I helped her out of her denim jacket and put it on the floor in the corner before covering her with the quilt on her bed. She looked so peaceful.

Her hair was tousled, a wavy look to it from running around and trying to save Shane. Her skin was pale, from exhaustion and not eating really since the night he collapsed. But for a second, I started seeing color come back to her cheeks and she looked like an angel.

"I love you Claire. Someday…someday I'll work up the courage to tell you this to your face." And I kissed her cheek.

She shifted a bit, as if she would wake, but she simply smiled and turned around, falling back into a deep sleep.

I heard a sigh behind me and a light laugh. I turned and saw Eve standing at the door of Claire's room. She was holding back laughter. "Someday? What are you going to do man? Wait until someone comes along and proposes to her before you work up the courage to be a man about your feelings?"

I rolled my eyes and walked with her out to the hallway, closing Claire's door softly behind me. "No, not _that _long, but it won't be any time this week. We've had too much going on lately. It wouldn't be right. That's too much emotional stress for all of us."

She shrugged halfheartedly. "True, but still…." She stared at me, meaningfully. "She loves you, you know?"

To my strongest dismay, I smiled. I was trying not to. "Yeah, I know."

"So why wait? You've waited long enough Michael. You both deserve to be happy. Don't put it off anymore."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell her soon. Promise. Just….just not this week. It's not right."

She sighed, defeated. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. We'll all go see Shane after breakfast. Kay?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Eve." She started to turn to walk away but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Eve…" she waited, staring deep into my eyes. "Thank you. For everything. I don't think I'd ever have the courage to go after Claire if it hadn't been for you."

She smiled and hugged me. "You're welcome. I just glad you're both happy." She paused. "Well you will be when you finally grow a pair and tell her."

I laughed and she smacked the back of my head after she pulled away. "Seriously. Tell her. Soon."

I laughed again. "Fine, I will."

She smiled again. "Goodnight Michael. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks… goodnight Eve."

And she walked into her room. I took one look at Claire's door, so temped to go in there and just lay with her, watch her as she finally got a real night's rest. A night with no worries or fears, just straight, simple, and relaxing sleep. But I forced myself into my room and slept as well, a very peaceful sleep. The best part about it was, that night, I dreamt of Claire's beautiful face. And it felt like I'd fallen in love with her all over again.

**A/N: Well, sorry that this was such a short chapter. I just needed to move it along. But I hope it wasn't too horrible. I'll update again soon! Keep reviewing please! Thanks! 3**


	22. AN:Final Thanks

**A/N: **

**Well, here are the last three chapters you've been waiting for. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you like it. Hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. Review and let me know what you thought of that ending. Thanks again! 3 you all! Peace out. **


	23. Chapter 20:Time Heals All Wounds

Three Months Later…

Claire's POV:

Michael and I were in the front seat, while Eve sat in back with Shane, making sure he was comfortable. It was the day we'd been given the okay to bring him home. The virus had broken a lot of bones in that quick and brief period of time. He'd just recently been told they'd all healed perfectly and he was free to leave. The house was lonely without him, and we couldn't get over how much we missed him. Especially Eve. She had no one to argue with and it had gotten so bad, she was missing the smell of his garlic filled chili.

We got home and he fell to the ground. We all were at his side in a second, but we broke out in laughter when we saw Shane was kissing the front patio, saying, "Oh, baby. I've missed you. Don't worry. Daddy's home." And he hugged the floor saying, "Oh, I've missed this place."

Michael helped him up and smiled, patting his back. "We missed you too man. Nice to see you give the floor of the house more attention than your friends."

Eve and I laughed as we walked ahead to unlock the door. Shane walked in and he breathed in deeply. "Oh, hell. I smell chili. Awe, I love you guys."

I smiled. "Eve thought you might like something familiar. We know it's your favorite."

"I added extra garlic, just like you love it." Eve added.

He stumbled over to her and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "You're the best, Gothica."

She pulled away and flipped him off. But she smiled and walked to the kitchen with him, discussing how the preparations for the chili had gone. I started to follow them, but Michael caught my wrist, pulling me back. I smiled when I met his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes…

"Claire…after dinner…can we, you know, go for a walk or something? I want to talk to you."

I shrugged. "Sure. What's it about?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

And he walked into the kitchen. Eve was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, watching us. He exchanged a look with her that I couldn't comprehend and walked the the fridge to get a beer. She looked at me with knowing eyes and smiled before walking back into the kitchen.

I stood there a moment, thinking. Time with Michael, maybe this was a good time to tell him how I felt. Eve had been being a persistent little thing about me being upfront about it. But I was too nervous too. Not that he ever managed to tell me anything either. I started to wonder if maybe everything Eve and Shane had said about me loving him was true. Every few days they had been asking me if he had, and they got more and more annoyed with each head shake. Believe me, it was disheartening to me as well.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before going to the kitchen and enjoying a laugh and joy filled dinner with the whole family, together again.

Michael's POV:

We sat at dinner, laughing and joking, for the first time in months. It was good to have Shane back home. He looked a lot better than the first week following the night he collapsed in the house.

Claire sat between me and Shane, smiling with glee as we enjoyed our first night together. She looked so beautiful. I don't know if it was just the joy of today or what, but she practically glowed with beauty. Sappy… god, I sound so sappy. But she made me that way. And I wouldn't change that for the slightest second.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her; I wanted to so badly to kiss her. I'd been eager to tell her how I felt about her, even though she knew, but never seemed to be the right time. She and Eve were inseparable, and when she wasn't with Eve, she was at the lab or visiting Shane. Yes, I had time with her alone, but it hardly felt like the right time. Sitting alone in a car or when she's half asleep at the kitchen table.

She noticed my staring, and smiled, her cheeks turning a shade pinker before looking down to her place. If I had the ability to blush, I probably would have.

Shane and Eve both looked at me, annoyed looks on their face. I knew exactly what they were saying in their head. "TELL HER ALREADY!" Eve mouthed.

Shane looked away, and it hurt me to see it. He still was in love with her. That's mostly why I hadn't told her. I felt like shit knowing how my best friend felt for her. But I couldn't help myself; I was in love with her. So much it hurt me physically not being near her, having her in my arms. I would have to make it up to him, even if it meant my life, because to be honest, Claire was my life.

He met my eyes and nodded as well, giving me his approval. He may have been healed physical but emotionally, he was still hurting. And it killed me knowing he was hurting because of me. And my love for Claire.

He sighed and put on a brave face. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'm gonna get going. Gonna hit the hay. I'll see you all tomorrow." He stood and kissed Claire's head and pumped fists with Eve before patting me on the back, giving me a look that said it all. He was hurting…but time would heal his wounds, and…he approved.

I smiled halfheartedly at him and nodded. "G'night man, see you tomorrow."

He pat my back once more, a real manly hit, though I barely felt it. "G'night. See ya." And he left.

Eve hesitated a moment and smiled. "Actually, it's almost nine. I'm meeting a friend from the coffee shop for drinks at her place. She just moved to the city. And…well, she didn't like what she saw. Clearly she can't go, so I'm gonna try making her feel a little better with some shot."

Eve and Claire laughed. "Okay, goodnight. Don't pull a Shane and get dead drunk."

Eve had a huge grin appear on her face. "Actually, that's the goal. Goodnight girlie. Love you Claire Bear." She smiled at me, giving me a look that was identical to Shane's. "Goodnight Michael." And then her expression changed to an annoyed, impatient expression. I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, and she left.

When we were alone, an awkward silence hung in the air between Claire and me. She met my eyes, and she was so beautiful. "Still want to talk?" she asked smiling.

I nodded and stood up. "Yes. I'll clean up and meet you at the door in ten minutes."

"Where are we going? A walk? Is it safe being that it's night?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, it's safe. You're with a vampire. I think you'll be alright."

She nodded and stood up as well, but making no move to leave. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes." And she walked out.

I washed the dishes from dinner and went to the living room, waiting. It felt like forever but finally she walked down the stairs, carrying a green sweater Eve had gotten her. Casmir or something. I don't know, I just remember how sexy she looked in it. She threw it on over her black tank top and jeans, smiling at me. I said nothing as I threw on my black leather jacket over my blue hoodie and held the door open for her. It may have been the beginning of June, but being a vampire, I didn't feel any hotter than normal body temperature. I don't know, just one of those effects from it or something.

She stepped onto the street and we walked along side each other, silently.


	24. Chapter 21:The Truth Comes Out

Claire's POV:

We walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. He was walking, his hands in the pockets of him leather jacket. He looked so handsome, so much it was painful to look at. I walked beside him, balancing on the edge of the side walk while he strolled on the street, kicking a rock.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked casually.

He stayed silent, very serious. He didn't meet my eyes as he spoke. "Claire, a few months ago, when Shane was still sick…some things were said. Some things I think we need to sort out."

Oh no. he was letting me down. He knew I loved him. But he had yet to make a single move since that week. Of course he wouldn't, because Eve was wrong. As was Shane. He didn't love me too. I swallowed and nodded. "What things exactly?"

I hadn't noticed how far we'd gone, or where we even were. But apparently we'd reached some park. I didn't know Morganville even had a park around here. At least not by our house. He stood off to the side of the swing set as I swung gently. "You know what stuff Claire. About certain…feelings apparently going on between us."

I could feel my heart literally breaking, and I knew exactly what was coming. "Right. What about them?"

"Are they true?"

I couldn't meet his eyes; I just sat there, not even swinging anymore. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "What I think and what actually is are probably two different things. Claire…be straight."

I just sat there, my hands rested in my lap as I lightly kicked the mulch on the ground. I couldn't say it. I wanted to…so badly…I just couldn't. Here I was, with the opportunity I'd been waiting for, but all I could think about was how much I was gonna hurt Eve and Shane. Despite the fact they'd both given me their approval already.

He startled me by standing in front of me, his legs going on either side of my as he came and stood close to me. He held the chains of the swing and pulled me close as he loomed over me. His perfect face was inches from mine. He looked so beautiful and it took everything I had in me not to kiss him.

"Claire…" his breath tickled my face. "Do you love me?"

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. I forced myself to find my voice and nodded. "Yes." I said breathlessly.

He said nothing, his expression gave nothing away as to how he felt about it. He didn't move away, he just stared at me. After a moment or two, a smile slowly started to form on his lips. "Really?"

"Yes." I said again. "Have for a while now."

He chuckled, almost as if he were having trouble believing it. "Why didn't you tell me ever tell me?"

"I couldn't hurt Eve and Shane. And…" he waited. "and because I know you don't feel the same."

He stared at me a moment, looking deep into my eyes. But then he pulled away walking, well more like pacing, in front of me. He kept his hands in his pockets as he thought. "Claire…I-"

"Stop." He looked up to me, surprised. I had to stop him. I couldn't handle the rejection. I felt it would actually kill me. "I get it. I know you don't feel the same. I just can't handle the rejection, so I'm stopping you there. We're settled. I get it. I know where you stand. It's okay…"

"Claire, I-"

"No. I get it. Really. It was stupid to think you would like me back, at all. Compared to Eve, what am I? Some _kid_ that you took in from the street because she was constantly getting her ass kicked by the town beauty pageant winner."

He took a step to me. "Claire…shut up." And I did. "Claire. You're absolutely wrong about that. You're not some kid; you're not someone that gets their ass kicked. Believe me. You've really changed since you first came to our door step. Your right about that, you were just some kid…but that's really changed since you moved in. You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and one hell of a friend to vamps. I wouldn't have anyone if you hadn't been there to talk Eve and Shane into accepting what I was. I'd probably be dying from Bishop's disease, or dead, or worse!"

I laughed. "There's something worse than dead?"

He smiled. "I could be alone all eternity. That's far worse than death." He took another step to me. "You are perfect."

I sighed, looking back down to the ground. "But you don't love me."

It startled me that he'd grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, his arm going around my waist. He had a smug, yet totally playful smile on his face. "Now, who ever said I didn't?" his voice was so seductive, so enticing. It was hypnotizing to me.

I stared at him, unsure what he meant. He smiled again and clarified it for me by pressing his lips to mine. His lips were soft, and warm, and sweet. They tasted like mint gum, and it was so perfect I thought it was a dream; one conjured up by my mind to mess with me. And I was going to wake up and be alone in my room. His other arm snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt the line of his body fit perfectly against mine, as if we were meant for each other.

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers running through his soft blond hair. When he finally released me, I thought I was going to fall over, dying for air. But it felt so good. My heart was racing and my pulse was so erratic. He smiled at how I reacted to the kiss.

He stroked my face, and held my chin to tilt my head up to face him. "Claire Danvers…I love you…more than you can ever imagine."

I felt tears slide down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb, gently caressing my face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled. "Same reasons as you. Worry about hurting those we love, or bad timing, or I was just too chicken shit." He kissed my forehead. "But you have no idea how much it was burning a hole inside me, eating away at me. I've been dying to tell you for months. Tonight…felt like the perfect time."

I laughed, still a bit breathless from the kiss. "Well, I must agree. I don't think I could wait anymore."

He laughed with me. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me again, passionately but briefly. "I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too." I said as well.

And then we were swept up in another passionate, intense kiss. He kept it clean, but I didn't care. Kissing him…it made me feel complete. Like nothing else in the world mattered. I couldn't think about anyone else. Not Eve, not Shane, not my parents and how much they were gonna kill me for dating ANOTHER older guy, nothing. I just kissed him, like we were the only two people in the world.

He had one hand on my waist, and one on the back of my neck, keeping me close to him. My hands were rested on his chest. When he pulled away to let me breathe he sighed, looking so happy and peaceful. "We should get home. It's almost ten." He said.

I nodded and started walking. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked beside me all the way home.

We were both a bit surprised when we got home. Eve and Shane hadn't gone to bed or left like we originally thought. They, instead, had apparently come down stairs when we were gone and started playing video games. Eve was sitting close to Shane on the couch, and they kept bumped elbows with each other as they tried to mess each other's game up. I'd _never_ seen them that close to each other, unless it was in a brief hug after some near death experience. And I'd never seen them play video games together, alone, that close to each other. To be honest, it looked a little too intimate. It was actually really entertaining.

They looked up to us when we walked in, and suddenly they scooted over, creating a huge space between them. Michael and I exchanged a look. "Did we miss something?" I mouthed to him.

He just shrugged and took my hand, wrapping his arm around my waist from the back. They both smiled but I could tell it was just a façade. It hurt them to see us together. But they wanted us happy so they kept their mouths shut.

"I see you two finally came out with it."

Michael nodded. "Yes, Shane. We did. I don't know where we'll end up, or if we'll last, but I'm hoping for the best." He kissed my temple. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I looked over my shoulder to see his face. I felt so short next to him. He towered at least half a foot over my head. I kissed his lips softly and murmured "Goodnight."

He waved at them and walked up, leaving the three of us alone. When he was gone, I crossed my arms and stared at the two of them.

"What?" they asked innocently.

"Is there something I should know about?" They exchanged a look and shook their heads. "Really? Because you know, judging from how you were sitting, you two seemed pretty cozy. Well, minus the video game."

"Claire, it's nothing. We're just enjoying the single life together. Been a long time for the both of us." Eve said.

Shane's face fell a bit, and it broke my heart, but he nodded. "Sure has."

I stared at them for a moment, measuring their expressions. "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

They both laughed. "No, not at all."

Their tones sounded serious, but I saw something change in their eyes. There was something. They might not have known it consciously, but something inside them wanted there to be something. That I _really _didn't see coming. "Alright, well, I'm going to bed too."

I said my goodnights, Eve giving me a discrete two thumbs up. I started for the stairs but Shane caught me at the top. "Claire, wait." He whispered.

I turned and looked at him, he was less than a foot away from me. Before I could even say anything, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Yes, it felt good, and it meant something, but compared to Michael's kiss, it felt childish. After a moment he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just needed to."

I nodded. "Understandable."

He stroked my face. "I'll always love you…but I'm happy that you're finally happy with Michael. Really, I am. I just…I didn't think it would hurt this much."

I took his hands in mind. "I know what you mean. I'll always love you too." And I kissed him again.

I started to turn to walk away but he caught my wrist again. I turned and looked at him, confused. "Wait…d-do…do you think it would be weird if anything ever happened between me and Eve?"

I tried so hard to not laugh, but I couldn't help it. He just frowned. "I'm sorry. I just…I never saw that coming. Do…do you like her?"

He shrugged. "No, not like a normal crush or anything. I just…I don't know. Lately, I think about it. Like, I really don't know. I see something in her, something that I wouldn't mind getting to know more. Who knows, maybe someday, but not any time soon. Maybe never. It's just a question."

I smiled, holding back more laughs. "Well, I think it's possible. You never know what might be in store for the future…I sure didn't."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight." He murmured before walking downstairs again.

I walked back to my room and slept, the best night of sleep ever. Michael loved me, he actually admitted he loved me. And I had admitted it too. Oh, the weight of having to not bottle it in anymore…it was so relieving that it felt like a literal weight was lifted off my shoulders.

I don't know if me and Michael would last, but I hoped to god it was a while. I've experienced kissing, and I've experienced kissing Michael now. And oh boy, was anything other than Michael a downgrade, a _serious_ downgrade. I was gonna hold on to it for sure. And enjoy every precious day.


	25. Epilogue:Falling Into Place

_Six Months Later…_

_New Year's Eve__…._

I walked into the guitar store, holding a tray with three coffees. I saw Michael standing behind the counter. He looked up from the cash register and smiled hugely at me.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he leaned over the counter to kiss me lightly.

I smiled. "Hey yourself." I held up the tray of coffees, and his smile grew even bigger. "I bring libations."

"Ah! Yes, finally. I've been dying for a coffee all day. I didn't have time to stop this morning and it's been so busy all day. You came at the perfect time. Let me bring Rick his, than we can go. I was just counting out the money so we can lock it up." He grabbed one cup and started walking to the back, but stopped a second. "Turn the sign to '_closed'_ please before more people come in."

I nodded and followed his orders. He was back in a few seconds, smiling and putting his name tag behind the counter. He put his hand on the small of my back. "Ready to go? Eve's gonna be hounding us to get ready for this New Year's Eve party."

I nodded and we walked out to his car. It was a short ride to Glass House. Michael and I had been very serious and open about our relationship since we finally told each other we how we felt. Shane and Eve had gotten more used to it, but that was only after some seriously strange stuff started happening.

We met Eve at the front door of the house. She was just pulling in as we were. She had three or four shopping bags in her hands. "Hey! Perfect timing. I got us all new clothes for tonight. We have to hurry. Party is in an hour and I still have to do me and Claire's hair. So get moving!"

She hurried us inside and Shane met us at the door. He smiled. "Bout time ya'll got home. I heard what you said. Where's my clothes, I'm not in the mood to fight over it. I already know I'll lose."

She grinned and handed him one bag. He kissed her lips softly before walking upstairs. Shane had been right. There was something between them. I saw it that night. They'd only started dating recently. Less than two months ago. As awkward as it had been, and as much as it had hurt me in the beginning, I was finally getting used to them being together. They looked…happy. Michael wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "We got some time. How about we go to my room and have a little New Year's celebration of our own?" he wagged his eye brows playfully.

Eve smacked his arm. "Are you kidding? We're so late! Go, shoo! Go get ready. Keep it in your pants and let us girls do our thing."

I smiled and kissed him, than let Eve drag me upstairs. She settled one bag in front of his door and we went to my room to get ready. She'd gotten me a green cocktail dress, the spaghetti straps made it so it showed way too much skin. It was accented with a dazzling jeweled brooch and cascading sash for a dramatic effect. To be honest, it was sexy and classy. It reached just about my knees from what I could tell. Something I'd definitely wear. It was a low cut, and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Something that had finally come in when I hit eighteen. Shane and Michael _both_ took notice of that.. _**(Claire's dress pic is on my profile!)**_

I slipped the dress on and let Eve work on my hair and makeup. While she did her own, I looked myself over entirely. The dress made me look really sexy, and sophisticated, and very grown up. My makeup was dramatic, accenting my brown eyes perfectly, but it wasn't overdone.

Eve walked over to the mirror beside me and looked herself over. "I look hot don't I? Think Shane will like it?"

I nodded, looking over the gorgeous black long sleeve dress she had. It had crystals beadin along the waist and red fabric on the inside edge of her sleeves. The floor-length stretch satin evening gown made her look sophisticated and not trashy at all. She looked so much older than nineteen. I was beyond jealous, in a good way. _**(Eve's dress pic is on my profile!)**_ I sighed. "It's funny isn't it?"

She looked at me in the mirror as she put in her silver earrings. "What's funny?"

"How a year ago, I'd be the one asking if Shane liked it. And you'd be the one primping for Michael? Things have really changed, haven't they?"

She sighed and laughed, halfheartedly. "Yeah, it has. It's awkward sometimes, 'ya know? But at the same time…I don't know…it just feels right."

I nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

She linked her arm through mine and we walked downstairs to our men. Michael was leaning against the railing of the staircase, looking around randomly. Shane was leaning against the front door, staring at the ground bored. When they heard us coming, they both looked up and their mouths dropped one in awe. Michael took our hands and helped us down, than twirling us slowly to get a full view.

"You both look so gorgeous." He said as he released Eve's hand and took both of mine, pulling me into a kiss.

Shane took Eve's hand. "That's for sure." He looked at his watch. "It's ten thirty, we should get going. We're late as it is."

Eve nodded and pulled him out the front door to Michael's car. Michael and I followed, settling in the front seat while they took back. The party was at Amelie's "house". I knew it wasn't her real one, just one she owned. It didn't look anything like the Founders houses. But it was big and extravagant, and absolutely beautiful. Something you expected in one of those million dollar real estate catalogs.

We parked and walked inside. Eve pulled Shane off to the dance floor before he even had time to breathe. But he didn't fight. They went off and started dancing, something far dirtier than grinding, but it was at the same time playful.

I laughed and turned to Michael, putting my around his neck. "So, do I get a dance?" he teased.

I stared at him. "Well, duh!" And I pulled him by the collar of his maroon button down to the dance floor. We settled ourselves not too far from Shane and Eve. Shane looked handsome in his white button down and grey vest, and it fit perfectly with the white grey skinny jeans. In fact, he looked sexy. But I couldn't help thinking Michael looked even hotter. The way the shirt fit him accented every muscle he had, and it drove me insane. He put his hand on my waist and we started dancing, innocent at first, but it hotter, sexier as we let the music take us away. We must have danced for a half an hour at least.

Eve and I had gone to take a break and visit the ladies room. We managed to find one on the second floor. We shared it and worked on our makeup. Eve had still continued using the Goth makeup. And Shane continued to call her stuff like "Gothic princess" which she would always flip him off for, but for the most part their relationship was casual and teasing. They cared about each other. And that's what it came to, what mattered most. I don't know if they'd last, but I know they really like each other.

As we walked in the hall, we were started to see Shane waiting, leaning casually against the wall opposite the door. He smiled. "Claire…can I talk to you a minute?"

It was quite here, so no yelling and no one really disturbing us. I nodded. I started to walk down the hall a bit, farther from Eve, but he stood there, whispering something to her. I didn't see it clearly, but she handed him something. Then walked downstairs.

He caught up to me and stood close to me, but not in a romantic or sexual way. Just intimate. "I have something to confess."

Where was this going? "Okay. What is it?"

He was playing with something small and black in his hands, but he was covering it too well. "I have something I wanted to give you long ago. Michael knows about it, so don't think he's gonna kill me for it. I know it probably means nothing to you now, but…it means something to me. And, I know we're definitely over, but I still want you to have it."

I hesitated before speaking. "Okay…what is it exactly?"

He met my eyes for the first time, a pained look on his face. He handed me something, a small black velvet box. My eyes went huge with shock. There could only be one thing in a box like this… I looked up to him, hesitant to open it. But he nodded, telling me to go ahead.

I looked back down and slowly opened the box. There was a huge white gold ring, with a big diamond and two smaller ones on each side. There was a pink accent diamond on each side of the center diamond. I took it out and looked at it more closely.

"Shane…is this what I think it is?"

"What? You mean an engagement ring from your ex-boyfriend?" he laughed. "Then yes it is."

I stuttered, unable to find the right words. "Shane. What the hell? When did you get this?"

"About a month before we broke up. I'd been saving up for a few months and finally was able to get it. Myrnin pulled a few strings and he got Amelie to give me a day or two to go out and buy it from Houston. I planned to give it to you when we reached out one year anniversary, but then I got sick…and all this stuff with Michael and you happened. When I saw you were happier with him…I let you go. I've had Eve hold on to it ever since. I told her if I died to give it to you. Because I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I even made sure it was engraved to be sure you know that's always set in stone."

I looked at the inside of the band and saw a finely written engraving. _I will always love you. _"You wanted to marry me? But…Shane…I…I don't know what to say."

He put the ring back in the box. "There's nothing to say. Things are about to get real different. Soon. And before they do, I just wanted you to know you'll always be my girl, my first love. I want you to have this. Even is another one comes along that's better."

I laughed and started crying. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you Shane Collins."

He hugged me tightly, and I thought he'd never let me go. But he reluctantly did, and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

I laughed through my sobs and shook my head. "No…but thank you."

He kissed me softly and briefly before taking a step back. "We should get back. It's nearly midnight and I think Michael has some stuff he wants to talk to you about."

I nodded and slipped the ring box into my pocket before taking his hand and following him downstairs. Michael was waiting with Eve by the punch bowl. They were discussing something, and it looked serious. But they let it disappear when we appeared. Michael looked worried. "Babe, you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He knew about what Shane was giving me? And he was cool about it? Those two, they fought over stupid shit, but when it came to important stuff like freaking engagement rings and shit, they were cool with it? These two seriously needed counseling.

Michael's POV:

I looked at Shane, with a confused expression. He looked upset. And then I knew…he'd told her about his ring. He pat my shoulder and whispered, "She's all yours." Before going to wrap his arm around Eve's waist.

She watched him a second, than smiled and nodded to me. I looked at my watch; it was a quarter to midnight. Looks like it was my turn for a surprise of my own…

Claire's POV:

Michael wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Can we talk alone?"

I smiled and nodded, following him out back. The yard was lit up by dozens of rows of light streams and little lanterns hung in the trees. There were a few party-goers out, but it wasn't many. Michael pulled me to the gazebo and we sat down.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we just looked out onto the yard. We could see Eve and Shane on the dance floor through the window. They were slow dancing. Shane looked tortured, but he was laughing. Eve was as well. Shane always hated dancing. Eve on the other hand, loved it. And she would force anyone to dance.

Michael stroked my arm and held my hand. He kissed my cheek and ran his lips slowly down my jawline, to my neck. It was so hot and sexy, and I didn't try to stop him for a second. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He chucked against my skin. He pulled away to look at my face. "You love me right?"

I shrugged. "Of course. Why?"

He stayed silent a moment, thinking his next words through carefully. "Do you…do you ever think about our future together? About where we'll be in a year, or five years, or even twenty years?"

You mean besides hoping I'm married to you with kids of our own to sing to every night and a little Chihuahua vamp doggie? "I don't know. Sometimes. I've never dated a vampire before, so I don't know all the rules. Make it kinda hard to wonder and plan."

He laughed. "That it does."

He stayed looking at our hands, and intertwined our fingers. "Where are you going with this Michael?"

He met my eyes finally. "I, uh, have a gift for you. A sort of Happy New Year gift. But I don't know if you'll like it too much."

I smiled. "I am sure I'll love it. What is it?"

He swallowed, nervous. "It's not really something I can give you…well, I guess in a way, it is." He paused and tried again. "Claire, close your eyes…" he saw my hesitation and smiled. "Just do it."

I only hesitated a second before obeying. There was a light shuffling of fabric, like he was moving around. When the shuffling stopped, I smiled. "Michael, can I look now?"

He hesitated but said, "Okay."

I opened my eyes, slowly, but what I saw, I did not see coming for a second. I looked down. Michael was in front of me, down on one knee, a small blue velvet box in his hand. My eyes were bigger than a deer facing headlights.

He took my hand in and smiled, a nervous smile. "Claire. I know we've only been together a brief six months. But I've been your friend of at nearly two years, if not more. And I know nearly everything about you. From your favorite cereal, to what side of the bed you prefer, to your greats hopes and fears. And I've seen just about every side of you being that we've been living together with our friends. And I've fallen so madly in love with you that it causes me physical pain being away from you. Claire…I love you so much. And, I know we're young, and the complications of being with vampire. It's not the first time I've been faced with them…but, I'm willing to take a leap of faith that we'll last, because I love you. Claire, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My natural life, supernatural if that ever is possible, and every second between now and the end of forever. I'm choosing now to do this because I don't want to go another year wondering. I want to start out the New Year knowing that it's the start of many happy and joyous years together." He opened the box, revealing a huge diamond ring, with a band covered in smaller diamonds all the way around. It was white gold, and it looked expensive. The tiffany's box, made it all the more clear. He took it out and set the box beside him on the floor of the gazebo. _**(The pic of Michael's engagement ring is on my profile!)**_ "Claire Danvers…will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe, I was frozen. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I looked over how serious he was, how real and extravagant this ring was. "Michael…" I didn't give it a second thought. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what the answer was. "Yes."

He seemed to wonder if he'd heard me correctly but then he smiled and he slid the ring in place on my finger. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up to hug him. He kissed me fiercely and murmured "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied before being swept up in another kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We turned and saw Eve and Shane standing at the step of the gazebo, watching us. They stared at my hand and back at me. There was a brief moment of seriousness before Eve shrieked with excitement. She ran over to me, looking over the gorgeous engagement ring.

"Girl, this is fifty times better than the one I got. You are so lucky." She looked Michael over a second. "Boy, you better take care of my best friend. Or I swear by all that is holy, I will sneak into your room and castrate you in your sleep."

Shane groaned for him, patting him on the back. "Good luck with that one man." He shook his head slowly. "Remind me never to piss Eve off."

Eve nodded. "And don't tell me vamps don't feel that crap. Because trust me, if it's true, I'll make sure you feel it. Whatever it takes."

Michael looked honestly scared a bit, but he smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of her, promise."

Shane smiled and walked over to me, kissing the top of my head. "Congratulations Claire."

Eve nodded and Shane went to stand beside her. Michael wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close, and for the first time since god knows when, everything seemed totally perfect. Shane and Eve were happy, even if it was a simple relationship now, and I…well I had Michael, my _fiancé_. God, I'd have to get used to saying that.

Hell, dare I say it? My life was almost…normal. Who'd ever thought I'd say that about Morganville. Life was finally working itself out. And everything, well, it just fell into place.

We heard the counting down of the party goers as the clock ticked midnight. "Five!... Four!... Three!...Two!...One! Happy New Year!"

The loud sound of cheers and noise makers filled the skies. Shane pulled Eve into a romantic kiss, enjoying their first New Years. Michael wrapped his arms around my waist and did the same. And I shared my first new years with them, my fiancé, my best friend, and my best friend/ex. This moment couldn't have been more perfect.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this story. That went a lot longer than I thought it would. I hoped everyone liked it. Thanks for all the support and amazing reviews. You guys really made my day with those. Thanks for reading! PEACE! 3 **


	26. AN:Continued Installment?

_**A/N: **_

_**I've received a lot of PMs about how and if I would continue the next, I guess you would call it, installment of my fanfiction. As much as I would want to, I began wondering if I should. As much as I'd love to, I want everyone to know now, that if I should continue, it wouldn't be like this first one. It's be the same, but it'd be sappier, more lovey dovey type thing. Because it would deal with the engagement a lot and all that pre-wedding jitters stuff. Don't get me wrong, there'd be suspense and some serious plot twists, but it wouldn't be so extreme as to have like a disease(like this one had), no nothing like that. But it would be good. Or so I think. **_

_**I'm still debating it, weighing the possibility. But for now it's on hold. For about a week or so. At which time I'll decide to actually put up what I've got so far or no. Which isn't much. Only a few chapters. **_

_**Thanks for the interest in another story. I'll consider doing it, but again, I'm warning….IT'LL BE SAPPY! If your into stuff like that, than email me and let me know I'm not alone. Than I'll post it. Thanks (: thanks for reading 3**_


	27. AN:Check Out The Next Installment

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay, I've posted a new installment of the fanfiction. Check it out. And let me know what you think! Thanks for the support! Love you guys!**_


End file.
